Macross New Front
by Esbeliden
Summary: Macross New Front es una continuación hipotética de la serie original de 1982 explicando los hechos abordo de la Megaroad-01, junto a la Mayor Hayase, el Capitan Hikaru Ichijo y la cantante Lynn Minmay entre otros personajes creados bajo mi propia imaginación.
1. Chapter 1

**Macross NEW FRONT**

 **Prefacio**

 ** _Esta es una hipotética secuela basada en la serie original de 1982 y entre un mix de DYRL y Flashback 2012. Cabe aclarar que Macross New Front no tiene nada que ver con Macross Reborn, que es mi otro Fic, que en realidad es una historia alternativa con respecto a la serie original._**

 ** _Esta es mi gran obra con una antigüedad de 15 años (basado en DYRL). Tenía el Word guardado en un Disquete de 3 1/2 y un milagro quiso que lo volviera a encontrar. Estaba incompleto pero gran parte de la historia ya la había plasmado._**

 ** _Desde ya les aclaro que tuve que actualizarlo, remontarme a nuestros días, porque en la época que lo escribí la tecnología no era lo que es hoy._**

 ** _Pero antes de comenzar, deseo compartir mi pequeña anécdota de ¿Cómo conocí Macross?_**

 ** _Por el año 2000. Yo estaba recién iniciando el secundario. Fui fanático de Robotech, hasta que conocí el universo Macross._**

 ** _Por muchos años supuse que algo no encajaba. La serie de 1986 era relativamente diferente a sus secuelas y no encajaba nada con nada. Sospechaba que había gato encerrado._**

 ** _Una vez jugando al NES (Famicom, Family Computer) me resultaba raro ver un juego que literalmente se llamaba Macross pero que su parecido con Robotech era indiscutible._**

 ** _Un día, en una librería otaku que había abierto en mi ciudad, vi unos CD Video que tenía grabado lo que parecía ser Macross Plus y Macross 7. Y otra cosa que me llamo muchísimo la atención fue que otra tapa de CD tenía una edición de Macross Flashback 2012, en la portada aparecía Minmay. No lo podía creer._**

 ** _Entonces le pregunte al del local pidiendo alguna explicación al respecto. ¿Cómo puede ser que Robotech se llame Macross? No entendía nada._**

 ** _Él me dijo. "te voy a contar algo que no muchos saben". Robotech en realidad es la versión occidental de una serie Japonesa de 1982 que tiene el mismo hilo argumental hasta el final de la saga Macross (que era como se la conocía en mi país)._**

 ** _Le pregunté. ¿Tienes la serie original?.Y él me contesto que no. Que lamentablemente era muy difícil de conseguirla y que me tuviera que conformar con Robotech. Pero tenía un tesoro guardado entre tanta mercadería. Una copia de MDYRL en VHS, con subtítulos en español gallego. Me lo dio y me dijo "llévate esto" y después me cuentas. Le dije ¿Cuánto te debo? y él me respondió. "NADA". Un regalo._**

 ** _Cuando puse el VHS por primera vez, se me puso la piel de gallina. ¡ERA ROBOTECH!. NO... pero mi cabeza no podía procesar bien lo que estaba viendo, imagínense que era apenas un preadolescente en desarrollo y mi cabecita no procesaba como la de un adulto._**

 ** _Bien, me vi todo el VHS y lloraba de la emoción. En ésa época apenas había visto Evangelion, Dragon Ball y otra sarta de animes que ya ni me acuerdo, pero ESTO, ESTO era una obra maestra. Con esto se me despertó el verdadero amor hacia el anime y a esta gran franquicia maravillosa._**

 ** _Era una mezcla de sentimientos que se me despertaba._**

 ** _Primero sentía que me habían estafado. Que Robotech no era lo que parecía. Esto era aún mejor. Cuando volví al local, le agradecí por el regalo que me había dado._**

 ** _El tipo todo un visionario me dijo "Cuando Internet avance seguramente verás la serie original algún día". Dicho y hecho sucedió. En el 2004 después de tantos años de espera, pude ver la serie original por primera vez. Sin subtitulos porque en ésa época nadie traducia al japonés como lo hacen ahora actualmente. No entendía nada. Todos hablaban en japonés. ¿Que tuve que hacer? Aprender japonés porque los subtítulos eran difíciles de encontrar o estaban en ingles u en otro idioma._**

 ** _Entonces tuve que aprender a escuchar y hablar japonés, simplemente para entender lo que decían los personajes. Y finalmente lo logré. Me vi toda la serie completa. Hoy 2015, después de quince años todavía me queda aquella armaga experiencia de comprender ¿Qué pasó con la pareja mas famosa de esta saga y su viaje hacia las estrellas a bordo de la Megaroad-01?_**

 ** _Entonces empecé con este Fic que es muchísimo anterior a lo que vi en la serie original. Porque al principio todo estaba basado en DYRL. Luego con los años, pude conseguir más información sobre la serie y ver sus "secuelas paralelas", ya que no hay nada con respecto a la serie original. Todo termino en DRYL y en Flashback 2012._**

 ** _Así que con mucha imaginación y desempeño decidir crear una hipotética secuela, que reflejara los posibles eventos tras el viaje en la Megaroad-01, con Misa, Hikaru y Miku. Porque hasta el día de hoy, su paradero es un misterio._**

 ** _Disfruten de la lectura y prepárense porque esto tiene para rato_**

 ** _Gratos saludos Esbeliden._**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Septiembre del 2012.

Finalmente, la SDF-2 Megaroad-01, (de aquí en adelante M-1) la primera nave de su tipo despega de la tierra, escoltado junto al crucero de batalla Zentraedi Nupetiet, comandado por Britai Kridanik. El destino era incierto. La nueva comisión del Alto Mando del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas, tomó la decisión de enviar al Megaroad-01 cumpliendo las siguientes directivas principales.

 **1)** **Buscar un planeta que cumpla con las condiciones necesarias para mantener la vida en ella y en lo posible proceder a las tareas de Terraformacion.**

 **2)** **Durante su viaje al espacio profundo, desarrollar y fabricar el sendero de Rossen-Eistein, para comunicar futuras naves colonizadoras de la flota que serán enviadas a la misma dirección (INFORMACION CLASIFICADA, reservada solamente para el Mayor de la nave)**

 **3)** **Investigar los confines de la galaxia y contactar con otras civilizaciones alienígenas.**

 **4)** **Desarrollar la vida en la nave colonizadora**

La nave tiene una capacidad operativa de 80.000 almas a bordo. Dentro de ella, se ha construido una gran ciudad, simplemente llamada Megaroad. En su interior se ha desarrollado una vida muy parecida a la llevada al cabo en el planeta Tierra. Sus sistemas avanzados de soporte de vida, permite que la vida a bordo sea más confortable.

De las 80.000 almas a bordo, el 40% son civiles, dentro de los cuales se encuentran profesionales de diferentes áreas, ingeniería, administración, comercialización, agricultura, economía, etc, Es muy difícil describir la situación cosmopolita que se lleva a bordo. Curiosamente, la nave alberga a todas las razas de seres humanos. Desde caucásicos hasta Zentraedis Micronizados (algunos han querido mantener su tamaño grotesco, pero solo para fines de defensa, construcción y expansión de la nave, solamente 600). Además también se ha decidido llevar animales a bordo, para la crianza y se ha establecido un sistema de riego para la cosecha de frutas, verduras y diferentes tipos de hortalizas.

El restante está conformado por militares. De todas las áreas.

Tiene un sistema de simulación de tiempo terrestre. Se puede simular en su gran domo de 4 Km cuadrados, compuesto por una pantalla de LED de tecnología creed el cielo de la Tierra, como el día, el mediodía, el atardecer, el ocaso y la noche misma, adornada por las estrellas del vasto universo. Dentro se ha establecido un sistema de transporte público que transporta a los residentes a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, así como a sus hogares. Los futuros edificios no pueden medir más de 450 Metros de altura, ya que la altura de la nave es de 900 metros.

Dentro existen caminos asfaltados y hay vehículos. Todos eléctricos y a hidrogeno.

Hay establecimientos educativos, museos que muestran la historia de la 1° Guerra espacial, la cual fue un punto de inflexión para la raza humana y zentraedis.

¿Quién iba pensar que aquella idol tierna e inocente llamada **Lynn Minmay,** provocaría una revolución entre los Zentraedis, provocándolos a dejar sus antiguos estilos de vida y dedicarse a la paz?

La nave ya lleva un gran tiempo en el espacio. Ha alcanzado los límites de la heliopausia y está alejándose del sistema solar a una velocidad de crucero de 23 KM/S

Por su impresionante tamaño, la Megaroad-01 solamente puede realizar un FOLD cada 2 años terrestres. Por cada Fold que se usa, la nave requiere de muchos recursos y el mecanismo que provoca el Fold tarda 2 años para alcanzar su máxima eficiencia.

Es por eso, que el viaje a la Heliopausa ha tomado 4 años terrestres desde que la nave salió de la Tierra.

10:00 en Megaroad-01. 16 de Octubre del 2016.

El casino de oficiales estaba lleno a esa hora. Miembros de escuadrones de a miles, estaban desayunando en un gran comedor construido para ese propósito. En una mesa discreta se encontraban la pareja Hayase-Ichijo. Desayunando de costumbre y conversando sobre futuras operaciones para llevar a cabo.

Esa mañana Hikaru estaba preocupado. Debido a que nuevos pilotos se presentarían a sus escuadrones. Ya no piloteaba oficialmente. Lo hizo durante los primeros años custodiando la Megaroad-01 junto a Reguld Zentraedis que fueron asignados a la flota interestelar, con demás cruceros de batalla acompañándolos. Estaba en una posición mucho más confortable, digamos un militar de escritorio aunque algunas veces piloteaba algún VF-4 Lighting especialmente asignado para él, por placer o para probar algún nuevo accesorio y para no perder la práctica.

Hikaru observaba unos reportes y Misa miraba los suyos. Su mano sostenía una taza de café que se la estaba llevando a la comisura de los labios, para probar un sorbo. Deja la taza en su lugar y vuelve a mirar el informe, sin antes de echar una mirada a Hikaru que estaba compenetrado con la lectura.

-Mmmmm. Veo que estas muy concentrado Ichijo. ¿Algo malo con los legajos de la nueva camada de pilotos?

Hikaru apoya los informes sobre la mesa y observa a Misa a sus ojos.

-No lo creo. Hay un nombre que me llama la atención.

-¿A si? ¿Cuál?

Hikaru se levanta tomando los informes y sentándose al lado de la Mayor Hayase. Con el dedo índice señala el nombre de un futuro piloto. El nombre del piloto era Brenzel Kridanik

-Este. Brenzel Kridanik.

\- ¡Guau! ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Breetai?

\- Supongo. Pero no estoy seguro. Cuando mañana haga el reconocimiento de los nuevos pilotos, junto a la Comandante Lubrand veré de quien se trata. Quizás tenga algo que ver con él. Puede que se trate de un pariente cercano. Respondió Hikaru sorprendido-

-Sí, pero puede ser una coincidencia también. Hay bastantes Zentraedis que ya están en la fuerza

-Sí, pero justo uno con el apellido de Breetai. ¿Qué causalidad no?

\- Todo puede darse en este basto universo-

-Sí. He tenido que lidiar con algunos pilotos Zentraedis, porque son tercos para cumplir órdenes

-Aaaaaah. Bienvenido a mi mundo Capitan Hikaru Ichijo. Responde Misa con una mueca y una sonrisa. -¿Ves? Todo vuelve alguna vez en la vida

Hikaru le saca la lengua en señal de burla. –Bueno. A decir verdad eras insoportable cuando te conocí. Ahora puedo vivir con eso. Suerte que te volviste más dulce. De lo contrario nunca pudimos habernos casado y tener a Miku.

-Que feo lo que dices. Desde el día que te vi me parecías atractivo, y después me termine enamorando de ti. Sin contar que luego te enamoraste de Minmei y lidiaste con nosotras. Contesta Misa Molesta.

-Bueno. Recuerdo ese día. Estaban en mi cuarto. Minmei no pudo aceptarlo y escapo corriendo. Ahí decidí quedarme contigo, porque en el último tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, sabias que eras la indicada. Además lo mío con Minmei no hubiera funcionado.

-Qué lindo lo que dices. Yo siempre te voy a cuidar. Responde Misa de forma dulce.

Las mejillas de Hikaru se ruborizan ante la respuesta de Misa. –Bueno Hayase. Estamos en servicio. Mejor sigamos con nuestras responsabilidades, porque si no todos van a pensar que estamos jugando y no es así.

-Oh por favor Hikaru. Relájate más.

-¿Perdón? JA JA JA JA JA. Hace unos años tu no eras así. Me das ternura y gracia a la vez.

Esas palabras encendieron nuevamente el corazón de Misa. Cada vez que Hikaru se ponía tierno con ella, se embobaba completamente ante los encantos de él. Pero ambos habían madurado como pareja. Lo que más sorprendía a Hayase era la madurez que había adquirido su marido.

"-Es impresionante lo mucho que ha crecido Hikaru. Estoy feliz con él y orgullosa por su trayectoria. Espero que siempre le vaya bien en todo, porque se lo merece. Se merece todo lo bueno del mundo. Agradezco a la vida el que me haya traído un hombre como él. Ahora más que nunca tengo ganas de vivir y pasar el mayor tiempo a su lado y con Miku". Pensaba Misa mientras lo miraba a esos bellos ojos azules marinos. Tan profundos que se iba en ellos.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro o solo me estas arrojando los perros por millonésima vez? Le responde Hikaru con dulzura.

-Bueno tienes razón. Volvamos al trabajo. No quiero holgazanear con nuestros encantos. Ya habrá tiempo para nosotros después. Responde Misa guiñándole un ojo.

-Ok.

Ambos vuelven a sus labores leyendo los informes.

Su relación les había regalado una hermosa hijita. Miku Ichijo. La cual le tocaba crecer en ese ámbito militar.

Aunque la vida en la Megaroad-01 era tranquila, sus habitantes estaban pendientes de que sus vidas estaban destinadas a lo desconocido. A estas alturas, podría suceder cualquier cosa. Desde un desperfecto mecánico que pondría en riesgo la integración de la Megaroad-01 hasta un posible ataque alienígena. Desde que despegaron, no ha habido batallas. Solamente ejercicios militares en el espacio y alguna complicación con un objeto espacial que pondría en jaque a la Megaroad-01. Pero por suerte, todo estaba en orden.

14:34, centro de convenciones Almast.

En este recinto se estaba llevando a cabo la 3°ra edición de tecnologías aplicables. Contratistas, Institutos y Universidades participaban de este gran evento.

El objetivo, era mostrar las tecnologías del futuro, para que la vida en la M-1 sea cada vez más sencilla.

Una mesa contenía el cartel de "Biomenics" .Detrás del mismo se encontraba el stand del contratista N°1 de Megaroad. Este proveía de todo tipo de productos para el bienestar. Celulares, refrigeradores, máquinas de café, etc. Biomenics había empezado como una pequeña empresa hasta convertirse en un gran Holding de tecnología aplicativa, en ámbitos civiles y militares. Biomenics gracias a su investigación y desarrollo, mejoro los sistemas de propulsión de las Valquirias, así como demás productos destinados a Megaroad.

En la mesa se encontraba Kadmir Olzuan. Jefe del proyecto Amaestrea y Presidente Corporativo de Biomenics. El proyecto Amaestrea consistía en un plan de reformas, para la construcción de bloques con el objetivo de expandir el tamaño de la Megaroad-01 cuando alcance el límite demográfico.

Cabe aclarar, que la población en M-1 crece día a día. Aunque el alcalde de la nave, Evgeniy Yakolev había implementado un control de natalidad, solamente medido a 1 solo crio por familia, eso no sería para siempre. La Megaroad-01 algún día tendrá que abrirse camino.

Es por eso, que durante su construcción los ingenieros pensaron que en un futuro la nave debería expandirse. Entonces, todo está construido sobre una plataforma para ese fin con posibilidad de futuros acoples para aumentar el volumen.

Biomenics, trabaja constantemente con la milicia para desarrollar los acoples. El proyecto Amaestrea debería empezar en algunos meses y comenzar con una sección de la nave para expandir el espacio.

Hay otro proyecto paralelo que se llama Nimbus. Este consiste en generar una serie de tecnologías necesarias para un futuro lejano, de cumplir la prioridad número 1 de directivas de la del GDNU.

 ** _Terraformacion._**

Sobre un escritorio con una Laptop, Kadmir observaba planos y diseños para su presentación. Kadmir era un descendiente de Zentraedis. Tenía muchos años encima. 176 años como Zentraedi y apenas 7 micronizado. Su aspecto era el de un muchacho alto, 1,92 de altura, tez blanca, cabello verde oscuro, ojos de color miel y corpulento. Era el típico físico de un Zentraedi Micronizado. Se lo notaba fibroso duro como una roca.

Algo peculiar que se dio en los Zentraedis micronizados fue que por legislaciones tuvieron que registrarse como ciudadanos en Megaroad-01, pero como si "hubieran vuelto a nacer". Eso se explica por qué según el último censo poblacional (que se realiza 1 vez por año), arroja una mayoría de población joven.

La historia de Kadmir es muy peculiar.

Antes de la 1° Guerra espacial, Kadmir servia a **Boddole Zer**. Era parte del escuadrón Dredmid N° 182 con una flotilla de 160.000 naves. Era jefe de operaciones y combatió contra la armada de supervisión. Jamás tuvo contacto con la SDF-1 Macross. Luego su destino lo traslado al Satélite fábrica Zentraedi. Durante el ataque perpetrado por Bretai y Global,se unió a los humanos para combatir contra la flota de Quamzin Kravshera.

Durante su estadía en la Tierra decidió Micronizarse y dedicarse a aplicar lo aprendido en la M-1.

Es una persona reconocida en el ambiente y rara vez se hace ver a los civiles. Cabe aclarar que mantiene estrechas relaciones con Yakolev y Hayase. Este trio, definen el destino de la Nave.

Todos los meses se reúnen en comité, para hablar de temas diversos. Desde la situación de los pobladores, hasta la definición de nuevos rumbos para explorar el vasto espacio.

En síntesis, Kadmir lleva la tecnología, Yakolev es Jefe de Estado de Megaroad y Hayase controla toda a milicia y es la navegante de la Megaroad-01.

Una voz en un parlante da aviso al siguiente mensaje.

- _Ciudadanos de Megaroad. A las 15:45 se dará inicio a la muestra de tecnologías aplicables._

 _-_ Vaya. Ya es hora del show. Espero que esta presentación salga de lo más bien. De lo contrario seré el hazme reír de media nave. Pensó Kadmir.

Una vez escuchado el aviso, toma su Laptop y se dirige hacia un palco donde comenzaría con la presentación del proyecto Amaestrea.

Una multitud de personas esperaba con ansiedad, las palabras de Kadmir. Era casi una celebridad. Se podía comparar con Minmay, ya que ambos eran los dos civiles más conocidos de la nave. Se rumorea que salen juntos, pero más de una vez se ha desmentido esa información. Algunas veces, Kadmir participo y colaboro en conciertos con Minmay en lo que respecta en la organización, pero hasta ahí nomás.

La conferencia sería televisada y se mostraría en vivo en toda la nave.

15:56

En el puente de mando, se encontraba el Capitán Hikaru Ichijo y sus asistentes. Carol Lubrand era lo que fue Misa en su pasado en el SDF-1, Comandante de toda la flota y controladora de vuelo de los VF-4 y organizaba las formaciones de combate de todos los escuadrones.

Mientras tanto, Misa Hayase observaba todo a lo lejos, en su centro de mando. Hikaru obviamente se encontraba a su lado. Solamente ellos dos compartían el mismo lugar físico, luego una pequeña escalera conducía a un entrepiso, donde se encontraba demás operadores de abordo.

-¿Cómo vamos con los preparativos? Consulto Hikaru

-Bien Capitán. Los escuadrones están listos para salir en orden alfabético. Cuando usted guste. Respondió Carol con seguridad.

Ella era una chica muy aplicada. Todo se lo debía a sus años en el instituto militar. Se la notaba estricta y muy dedicada a su labor.

-Mayor Hayase. Cuando usted ordene, puede darme aviso en la salida del escuadrón.

-Perfecto Capitan Ichijo. En T-5 minutos los escuadrones podrán salir en orden alfabético.

-Enterado. Confirmo Hikaru a Misa.

-Carol, por favor en T-5 minutos ordene la salida por orden alfabético con atraso de 40 segundos por escuadrón. Ordeno Hikaru.

-Enterado Capitán. Asintió Carol.

Los escuadrones Alfa, Gama, Skull y Vermillion saldrían en T-5 Minutos, autorizados.

Cabe destacar que uno de ellos era en el cual Hikaru se había iniciado como piloto en sus primeros años de servicio. El líder del escuadrón Skull era Jason Cambert. Un joven piloto que acumulaba muchas horas de vuelo.

En el VF-4 de Cambert….

Cambert era un individuo un tanto prepotente. Tuvo una infancia difícil, a raíz de que fue abandonando por sus padres. En la tierra, paso por muchos orfanatos hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Cuando se enlisto en la armada espacial de las Naciones Unidas, entendía francamente que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Después de muchos momentos complicados, encontraba en la milicia lo que no había encontrado en años.

Sentado en la cabina de mando de su VF-4, no distaba mucho de las antiguas Valkyrias que piloteaba Hikaru en su pasado, junto a sus compañeros. Este era un tanto diferente, pero en ciertas modificaciones que lo hacían más veloz, confortable y ergonómico.

Todo el tablero era casi digital. Lo analógico se había dejado de lado. Solamente lo que era físico por decirlo así, eran las palancas que controlaban la transformación del avión en sus tipos de mecha.

Un Tac-net se abre sorpresivamente en el instrumental.

-Teniente Cambert. Prepárese para salir en T-7 minutos aprox. Los escuadrones saldrán para las prácticas de vuelo. En esta ocasión el escuadrón Skull será el enemigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Otra vez? Quiero ser el bueno no el malo.

-Cambert. Le pido por favor que mantenga la cordura. Estamos en servicio.

-…. Ok. Entendido Comandante.

Cambert odiaba ser el enemigo. Ya lo era por 6° vez. Es como si la comandante Lubrand lo hiciera a propósito. Quizás el motivo particular era que Cambert era el mejor en su tipo. Era un piloto muy experimentado y tenía una forma de volar que recordaba mucho a la del Capitán Hikaru Ichijo.

-"Vaya. Parece que el Teniente está molesto. Je je je je. Me hace acordar a mí". Pensó Hikaru. Era un piloto al que admiraba mucho.

De vuelta al centro de convenciones Almast.

-…..este nuevo proyecto promete que en un futuro muy cercano la M-1 pueda expandirse. Es de vital importancia que el proyecto Amaestra sea llevado a cabo para preservar las generaciones futuras. ¿A caso alguno imagina lo que pasaría si los niveles demográficos llegaran a ser un problema grave si no se tuviera un plan de contingencia como este?

Kadmir hablaba como todo un corporativo y creyente de sus pensamientos. Transmitía con una facilidad y una pedagogía a los demás curiosos. No era la primera vez que hablaba en público de esa forma.

Muchas veces, cuando presentaba un proyecto que suponía un cambio en la vida de los habitantes, comparaba el presente con el futuro. Esa vista hacia el futuro era lo que permitía a Kadmir, hacer realidad sus innovaciones.

Mientras explicaba el propósito y los detalles del Proyecto Amaestra, Yakolev escuchaba atónito las palabras que expresaba Kadmir.

"-Espero que este proyecto sea fiable". Pensaba Yakolev.

18:24…. Escuela media Megaroad.

Una vez terminado los entrenamientos, Misa y Hikaru se dirigieron a ir a buscar a su hija Miku en el instituto para oficiales del ejército. Miku tenía 6 años y faltaba poco para los 7. Esperando en la puerta de entrada de la escuela, Miku salía contenta como siempre.

Daba el aspecto de una niña tierna y bien educada. Físicamente era igual a Misa de niña, pero en la forma de ser era muy parecida a la de su padre.

-¡Hija!

-Mamá, Papá!

Corriendo de emoción ella se acerca a sus padres abrazándose con mucho cariño. Hikaru la levanta a upa y le da un inmenso beso en uno de sus cachetes.

-Ay si….. Mi pequeña. Exclamaba Hikaru embobado.

Misa observaba la situación y eso le generaba una felicidad eterna. Piensa en lo lindo que es la vida y tener una familia a su lado y sobre todo a un hombre que la desea y siempre esta con ella.

Mientras iban hacia el auto, Misa le preguntaba.

-¿Qué hicieron hoy?

-Hoy aprendimos a sumar y restar.

-Oh… que interesante Miku. Respondía Misa con una sonrisa.

Una vez llegado al Tesla S, Hikaru procede a abrir la puerta trasera para colocar a su hija en el asiento de seguridad para niños.

Mientras Misa toma posesión en el lado del conductor para manejar el vehículo.

-Vaya. ¿Hoy manejas tú?

-Así es. Tengo ganas de conducir.

-Ok. Si tú quieres. Responde Hikaru subiéndose del lado del acompañante.

Camino a su complejos habitacionales, Hikaru mira por la ventanilla la acera de la ciudad.

No eran muchos los que tenían autos particulares. Estaban reservados a oficiales de la armada y a personas que podían costearse uno. Igualmente los autos para oficiales, estaban identificados con los logotipos de la U.N SPACY y con el nombre del oficial asignado. Esto era por seguridad y en caso de un evento catastrófico sea identificado inmediatamente. En esta ocasión el vehículo estaba asignado a Hikaru. Misa tenía asignado otro vehículo pero en esta ocasión lo había dejado aparcado en su casa.

-Increíble, esto ya es casi una ciudad. Pensar que debajo de toda esta fachada, hay acero, cables y luego el espacio exterior. Algunas veces nadie se imagina que esto es una nave colonial. Con el tiempo uno se olvida que se encuentra atrapado.

-Sí, hasta que te das cuenta que un domo te detiene. Es una nave grande pero cada vez está quedando chica. Espero que el proyecto Amaestrea sea viable.

-Seguramente Kadmir ya lo tiene todo bajo control. Es un hombre muy inteligente. Sin él, Megaroad no sería lo que es.

-Exacto. Por eso Yakolev intenta en lo posible mantener la calma en la población. Mucha gente sabe que ya estamos al límite operacional. El último censo arrojo 89.450 personas. Megaroad fue diseñada para albergar como máximo a 100.000.

-Claro que eso es hipotético Misa. Seguramente antes de llegar a esa cifra, ya tendremos la solución.

-Esperemos.

Atravesando una avenida, a la derecha se encontraba el complejo habitacional para oficiales de la armada espacial.

Misa deja estacionado el auto en la acera de su casa. Parecía un barrio al estilo americano. Con casas bajas y césped en la entrada. Una casa al estilo americano se hace ver por la ventanilla del auto. Los tres bajan del auto y se dirigen a su confortable morada. La puerta se abre automáticamente por presencia pregrabada con los habitantes de la casa.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Misa y Hikaru proceden irse a su cuarto para sacarse el uniforme y ponerse ropas más cómodas, mientras Miku va a su cuarto a jugar con sus juguetes.

Mientras ambos se desvestían, Misa observa en la espalda desnuda de Hikaru una mancha morada en el costado del abdomen.

-Cariño. ¿Qué te paso ahí?

Hikaru se intenta mirar la lesión.

-Ah. Debe ser cuando hice ese aterrizaje brusco la semana pasada.

-¿Cuál aterrizaje brusco?

-Resulta que cuando aterrice un VF-4 que estaba probando, uno de los cinturones de 4 puntos se soltó y me golpeé. No es grave. Fui al médico y me dijo que es un hematoma leve.

-Bueno. Intenta de no lastimarte ¿Si? No quiero que te pase nada. Le dice Misa mientras se acerca a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No me das otro beso? Responde Hikaru con dulzura.

-Aaa. ¿Con que esa tenemos Capitán? Ok. Aquí va otro beso. Misa le besa la otra mejilla.

-¿Puede ser otro Mayor Hayase o se lo tengo que dar yo? Responde Hikaru acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Depende de lo que se proponga Capitán Ichijo. Responde Misa con una sonrisa.

Ambos se empiezan a besar acaloradamente. Sus labios se rozan constantemente sintiendo esa sensación mágica que tanto encuentran. Él la toma de la cintura y ella le entrelaza las manos en la espalda y empieza a acariciarlo de una manera suave.

-Misa…. Mejor paremos. Tenemos que preparar la cena.

\- ooohhhhh. Pensaba que íbamos a llegar a lo "nuestro", aunque sean 15 minutos. Estoy muy tensa.

-Después Misa. Además Miku puede escucharnos.

-Bueno…. Tienes razón. Después de la cena. ¿Vale?

-Fuerte y claro.

Ese tacto era mágico. Se llevaban muy bien. Era hermoso lo que tenían. Estaban muy enamorados. Hacía tiempo que las discusiones se habían dejado de lado. Habían madurado mucho en su relación, sobre todo Hikaru que siempre era desorganizado, despreocupado y prepotente y Misa que era fría y estructurada. Parece como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Porque aunque Misa no dejo de ser buena en todo, Hikaru pasó a ser más organizado en todo lo que lo rodea. Misa también había cambiado. Era una persona más abierta, más dulce y no tan estructurada. Había obtenido confianza en sí misma y hasta se daba el gusto de estar siempre alegre y hacer bromas.

El haber sufrido y sobrevivido a la guerra, permitió que sus corazones permanezcan juntos siempre. Después de aquel episodio que permanecieron en la Tierra devastada por el ataque Zentraedi, 1 mes fue suficiente para que se dieran cuenta que estaban hechos el uno para otro.

Una vez cambiados de ropas más cómodas, van a la cocina a preparar la cena. Miku por su parte está preparando la mesa en el comedor.

De fondo, Hikaru prende el televisor LED y estaba en el Canal informativo de Megaroad. Todavía se mostraba a Kadmir hablando sobre los próximos proyectos. Por lo que se escuchaba, el proyecto Amaestrea ya había pasado a otro plano y estaba hablando de otras innovaciones que próximamente, serian implementadas en la ciudad.

-Vaya, que aguante tiene este tipo. Está hablando desde hace más de 5 horas aproximadamente. Dice Hikaru mientras se dirige a la cocina a ayudar a Misa. -Este hombre me impresiona.

-Yo lo admiro. Exclama Misa. –Ademas de ser Zentraedi, es un hombre aplicado y agradable, aunque algunas veces no estamos muy de acuerdo en ciertos puntos de vista. Cuando tenemos las reuniones de Comité junto a Yakolev, tiene la batuta de la reunión muchas veces.

Es tu gran amigo Hikaru. Hace tiempo que no lo ves. Deberías aunque sea juntarte con él de vez en cuando.

A Hikaru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, cuando Misa le dijo que debería juntarse. Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que Kadmir y Hikaru hacía tiempo que se dejaron de hablar, a raíz de una discusión que tuvieron hace un tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Hace 6 meses atrás…..

En un parque a las afueras del complejo habitacional donde vivía Hikaru y Misa, Kadmir tomaba café en un banco mientras estaba esperando a Hikaru que se acercaba hacia la ubicación de él.

-Mi querido Sempai. Saluda Kadmir con entusiasmo.

-Hermano. ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Qué se cuenta?

-Estuve trabajando hace tiempo en algo importante. Me gustaría decírtelo a ti solamente.

-¿Ah sí? – Pregunta Hikaru sorprendido.

-Así es mi querido amigo. ¿Deseas un poco de café?

-Así estoy bien, muchas gracias.

-Ok. Empecemos.

Kadmir le explicaba a Hikaru, que estuvo trabajando durante semanas en un trabajo experimental para detectar señales en el espacio profundo. De casualidad se topó con una señal algo extraña. Un radio faro que se repetía cada 36 segundos.

-Decidí traducirlo y me llamo mucha la atención.

-Si detectaste una señal extraña ¿Por qué no lo informaste a nosotros?- Decía Hikaru con una tonada molesta.

-No quise poner en riesgo a Megaroad. Entonces decidí ocultarlo.

Hikaru se sintió un poco enfadado pero a la vez preocupado.

-Kadmir… ¿No confías en mí? Puede tratarse de algo peligroso. ¿Quién sabe lo que hay del otro lado transmitiendo?

-Precisamente Hikaru, tenía una corazonada de que se podría tratar de una nave de la Armada de Supervisión. Respondió Kadmir nervioso. –No te olvides que soy un Zentraedi y he pasado toda mi vida luchando en guerras contra ellos. Conozco sus conductas y cuando estaba en la flota Dredmid aprendí a decodificar sus transmisiones. Y llegue a la conclusión, de que se trataba de una nave de La Armada de Supervisión, por la forma en que se comportaba aquella señal.

-¡No lo puedo creer Kadmir! Eres un irresponsable. Por más que estuvieras preocupado, deberías habérmelo informado.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Que te dijera que podríamos sufrir un percance por una señal. Además si te contaba esto, seguro que tú esposa la Mayor Hayase se enteraría y organizaría una misión para ir hasta ese sitio. Y lo sabes muy bien. Lord Exedol dijo una vez, que somos seres Beligerantes. Podemos tener nuestros momentos de paz, pero fuimos hechos para la guerra.

-¿Y QUE HAY CON ESO? Si Misa se hubiera enterado y si supiera, no sería capaz de hacer algo así. La conozco muy bien. Es una militar precavida en este tipo de situaciones- Respondió Hikaru molesto.

-Hikaru, lo siento de verdad. Quise decirte esto porque eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar. ¿Te puedo ser sincero? Aunque te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, no confió en Yakolev ni en Hayase en algunas cuestiones.

Hikaru lo observo de reojo desafiante, con unos ojos que se prendían fuego de furia. Giro su cabeza y lo observo fijo directamente a los ojos.

-¿No confías en Misa? Necesito saber el motivo de porque llegas a esa conclusión.

-Veras…. La Mayor Hayase puede que no tenga malas intenciones pero muchas de sus formas de tomar decisiones me molestan. Es muy terminante en muchas cuestiones y eso me irrita. Una vez le pedí por favor que me dejara realizar un experimento y no quería porque supondría un problema de coordinación en vuelos de entrenamiento.

-Por alguna razón habrá sido.

-Hikaru, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿La Mayor Hayase y tú eran de pelearse mucho cuando no tenían nada formal?

Hikaru le incomodo la pregunta hasta el punto de no contestarle.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que pensé. ¿Cómo puede ser que un Micloniano como tú pudo tener una relación con una mujer así? No digo que sea mala, pero tiene un carácter bastante fuerte….

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! Misa ha cambiado. Quizás antes era así pero…. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué te cuento estas cosas a ti? ¿A qué viene el punto? Yo no me meto en las cosas de ella porque le tengo respeto.

-Pues me gustaría que abras un poco los ojos amigo. Misa no es como te lo cuenta.

Hikaru furioso lo toma del cuello de la chaqueta con sus manos.

-¿¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!? NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLES ASI DE MI ESPOSA. NUNCA. ¿ME OYES? NO ME IMPORTA SI TU ESTAS MOLESTO CON SUS DECISIÓNES. PERO NO HABLES MAL DE ELLA A SUS ESPALDAS. NO SE LO MERECE. Hikaru lo empuja hacia atrás dejando que su cuerpo choque contra el respaldo del banco.

Kadmir con un rostro depresivo le retruca - ¿Así que este es el verdadero poder de la cultura?

-¿EEEEEH?

-Pensaba que me entenderías Hikaru. Pensé que eras inteligente y comprenderías que lo único que trato de decirte, es que la Mayor Hayase no está tomando las cosas en serio. Entiendo que es tu esposa y la vas a defender siempre por cualquier cosa, pero deberías separar tu relación y la milicia. Mejor me voy. Cuando se te acomoden las ideas, ven a verme cuando quieras, pero por un tiempo no podremos hablar. Ah y otra cosa, ten-Kadmir le arroja un sobre de cartón sobre el regazo. –Léelo cuando puedas.

-Espera Kadmir. No eres claro. ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que Misa no se toma las cosas en serio? Pregunto Hikaru confundido

-Adiós amigo.

-Espera Kadmir…. ¡KADMIR!

Kadmir se levanta y se aleja del banco donde estaba sentado Hikaru.

Hikaru estaba confundido por las palabras de Kadmir. No entendía a que se refería cuando le comentaba que Misa no toma decisiones acordes a lo que pretende Kadmir. Observa el sobre de cartón que le dejo Kadmir sobre su regazo. Lo toma y vuelve a su casa.

3 días antes de la discusión con Hikaru…..

Una nueva reunión de comité se estaba llevando a cabo. Kadmir, Misa y Evgeniy estaban reunidos como de costumbre 1 vez por mes. Una mesa redonda lleno de papeles y detrás un domo con una vista del espacio era lo que dominaba la escena.

-…. Entonces mis conclusiones son esas. Quisiera explicarles que esta situación está bajo control. Pero necesito más tiempo. ¿Mayor Hayase sería tan amable de aceptar mi solicitud para que pueda tener efecto lo que quiero demostrar?

-Me temo que no Kadmir. Existen posibles riesgos. Considero que su punto de vista con respecto al señalador laser que quiere probar, es una buena opción pero si algo fallara, nuestros recursos no son suficientes para tales propósitos. Prefiero que se concentre más en el proyecto Amaestra y una vez que estemos más organizados, quizás recién ahí podemos intentar algo.

-Pero Mayor, ¡No podemos esperar tanto! Responde Kadmir elevando la voz. ¿Qué sucede si alguna amenaza exterior pondría en peligro a Megaroad? Con respecto a los recursos, despreocúpese, podemos arreglárnosla. Haría lo posible para que el señalador no gaste demasiada energía.

-Perdón que interrumpa, pero eso no sería posible ahora. Megaroad tiene buenos sistemas de defensa que pueden proteger a sus habitantes de cualquier amenaza exterior. ¿No es así Mayor Hayase? Consulto Yakolev.

-En teoría sí, pero nada está probado. Megaroad es una nave muy nueva y todavía estamos realizando pruebas.

Kadmir interrumpe. -¡Por favor Mayor! No sea testaruda. Se lo suplico. Es de mayor importancia.

-¡Suficiente Olzuan! Elevó la voz Yakolev. –La Mayor Hayase dijo que no por el momento. Debes enfocarte en otras prioridades. Tanto los pobladores de la nave como la Tierra dependen de nuestras decisiones.

Sin poder llegar a un acuerdo, Kadmir decide no discutir más sobre el asunto y pasar a otro plano, pero con una bronca que no podía sacarse de encima.

-Ok. Continuemos con la siguiente orden del día…

De vuelta al hogar de Misa y Hikaru…

Faltaba poco para que se terminen de cocinar las chuletas. Misa estaba preparando una rica ensalada de Lechuga y tomates, recién sacados de la cosecha. Cada casa tenía su propia huerta al fondo. Todo lleno de verduras y hortalizas para la ocasión.

Miku estaba mirando un documental para niños, que mostraba como era la vida en la tierra y cuál sería el futuro si se llegara a encontrar un planeta con características similares. Hikaru se acerca hacia ella y observa el documental.

-¿Qué estás viendo mi hermosura?

-Un documental sobre la Tierra. Papi, ¿Te acuerdas de la Tierra como era?

-Por supuesto mi hijita. Me acuerdo muchísimo de la Tierra. Sus vastos océanos, su cielo celeste, los atardeceres y las noches de luna llena. Los bosques y los hermosos valles…

-¿Encontraremos un planeta igual a la Tierra Papi?

Hikaru no sabía que responder a una pregunta inocente de una niña, que resultaba ser también complicada de responder.

-Si Hija. Eso espero.

-¡A Comer! Cariño, hazme un favor. ¿Quieres ir a buscar las ensaladas?

-Si Misa, ahí voy. Respondió Hikaru. Se dirigía a la cocina a buscar las ensaladas.

De vuelta a la mesa, Hikaru, Misa y Miku saboreaban una rica cena, hecha con cariño y dedicación. Con el tiempo, ellos dos habían aprendido a cocinar muy bien.

-Misa, ¿Te acuerdas nuestra primera cena en esta casa?

-Si…. Jaja. Como olvidarlo. Casi prendemos fuego la cocina.

-Mami. ¿En serio?

-Si mi hija, tu padre estaba prendiendo la hornalla y puse para hacer un caldo de verduras y luego una de las cortinas de la ventana indiscretamente termino en el fuego y Hikaru vio una luz resplandeciente en la cocina, yo estaba de espaldas y no se notaba. Recuerdo que tú estabas sentado en el sofá y me dijiste. ¿Por qué hay tanta luz en la cocina? Ja ja ja j aja. Y entonces…. J aja j aja y entonces… Misa estaba tentada de risa. Entonces tu padre entro a la cocina y llenó un balde con agua y pudo apagar el fuego. La cocina termino toda mojada y yo casi empapada.

-Ja j aja ja. Recuerdo esa situación. Fue muy graciosa.

Los 3 se reian y estaban felices. Saboreando la cena y hablando de cualquier tema que no tenía que ver con sus responsabilidades.

2 horas después.

La mesa estaba levantada y las vajillas lavadas. Miku estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo. Misa se estaba bañando y Hikaru en su recamara, acostado en el sommiere matrimonial, estaba leyendo un libro sobre la Guerra Espacial. Ojeando una de las páginas, pudo reconocer uno de los episodios que había vivido, contadas por un historiador.

 _"_ _[…] fueron capturados la Comandante Misa Hayase, el teniente Hikaru Ichijo, el subteniente Maximillian Jenius y el aviador Hayao Kakizaki. Fueron los primeros seres humanos en tener contacto con la raza Zentraedi. Enfrente tenían a Britai Kridanik, Exsedol Folmo, y el comandante supremo de la flota Zentraedi Boddole Zer._

 _El propósito era saber quiénes eran esos seres que tantos inconvenientes les traían. Su objetivo principal era capturar la nave SDF-1, que ellos suponían era de la Armada de Supervisión._

 _Se vieron sorprendidos cuando.. […]_

-"Recuerdo esa situación. Fue la primera vez que besé a Misa…" Pensaba Hikaru

Octubre 2010. Nave madre Fulbtzs-Berrentzs.

-¡Quiero ver un beso!, o los aplasto. Gritó Boldoza.

-Hikaru, deprisa. Si nos damos un beso, seguramente ellos reaccionaran de forma inesperada.

-¡Yo no quiero hacer eso Comandante! Hazlo con Kakizaki.

-…. Prefiero hacerlo contigo Teniente Ichijo.

-Ok.

Misa y Hikaru observan a Lord Boddole de reojo.

-Listo. Empecemos. Dice Misa.

-Está bien.

Ambos acercan sus labios. Era un beso normal, común y corriente. Para Misa fue como tocar el cielo con las manos. En el fondo le gustaba Hikaru pero en ese momento, los sentimientos de él le correspondían a la cantante Lynn Minmay.

Sorprendidos y estupefactos con una cara de terror, los demás Zentraedis que habían observado esa escena, estaban aterrorizados. No podían creer que un hombre y una mujer estaban besándose.

-¡PROTOCULTURA! ¡Sáquenlos de aquí! Rogaba Boddole.

-"Si, fue algo que en ese momento no sentí. Pero ¿Cómo se habrá enterado este historiador que besé a Misa? Debería cobrarle por derechos de autor, je je je. Que irónico. En aquél tiempo, mi amor correspondía a Minmay. Pensaba que Misa lo hacía para salvarnos, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que le gustaba. Si no hubiera elegido a Kakizaki.". Pensaba Hikaru.

Misa ingresa al cuarto, con una toalla en la cabeza y una bata que cubría su esbelto cuerpo. Se acuesta al lado de Hikaru mientras se saca su toalla y se peina su hermoso cabello castaño.

-¿Qué estás leyendo Ichijo Kun?

-Un libro sobre la guerra espacial. Y justamente narra un episodio que vivimos. Cuando fuimos capturados por Britai y llevados ante Lord Boddole. ¿Te acuerdas? Estaba Max y Kakizaki.

-Ahhh sii. Me acuerdo. También recuerdo que no querías besarme. Malo, lmmm- Responde Misa sacándole la lengua.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? En ese momento me gustaba Minmay. En realidad no quería besarte, aunque estabas linda. ¿Ya te gustaba en ese tiempo?

-mmmmmm, me parecías guapo. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad a ver si aunque sea se te movía un pelo. Respondió Misa sarcástica.

Hikaru la toma del brazo se sube arriba de ella apoyando ambas manos al costado de su cuerpo y la mira a esos hermosos ojos verdes cristalinos.

-¿Te sigo pareciendo guapo? Replicó Hikaru con una sonrisa.

-Siempre me pareciste guapo y ahora que estoy enamorada de ti, más todavía.

-Suficiente para mí.

Hikaru acerca sus labios a los de ella y le da un lindo beso suave que humedece los suyos. Ella lo abraza, mientras lo atraía cada vez más a su hermoso cuerpo y ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Una mezcla de sensaciones se estaba dando en ese instante y esa llama que estaba en sus corazones, esta vez se transformaba en una fogata para dar lugar a un momento mágico para los dos.

Misa estaba desnuda debajo de esa bata. Hikaru decide abrirsela, mientras ella le sacaba su musculosa para dejarlo completamente desnudo de arriba hasta abajo. Hikaru mostraba un físico envidiable al igual que Misa. Ella tenía físico perfecto y se deja ver ante los ojos de Hikaru, que admiraba esa belleza que tenía delante ante sus ojos azules como el mar.

Se hunden en un abrazo debajo de sus sábanas y el amor hace su trabajo. Luego de un hermoso momento mágico entre los dos, que duró su tiempo, se hacen sus caricias mutuas, mientras se miraban a sus bellos ojos que enamoraban con tan solo verlos.

-Te… amo Hikaru.

-Yo también Misa. Respondía él dándole un lindo beso a sus labios ya casi perdiendo el aliento.

Ambos ya habían llegado al final y los dos se acostaban abrazados a oscuras. Una luz tenue de la calle, que atravesaba las cortinas iluminaba apenas, esa escena que hasta hace un momento era intensa y llena de amor.

Se hacían caricias entre ellos.

-Hikaru. ¿Siempre estarás conmigo? ¿Nunca me abandonarás?

-Jamás. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo y con Miku. Nunca las voy a dejar solas. Siempre las protegeré. Las amo con toda mi alma.

-Gracias Hikaru, gracias por darme tu amor, por abrir tu corazón conmigo. Sin ti no sería nada. Le dice ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón como latía, abrazada como un Koala hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Hikaru.

Ambos cerraban sus ojos para ingresar al mundo de los sueños.

7:30 17 de Octubre 2016. Casa de Hikaru y Misa.

Después de una noche especial, Hikaru es el primero que se levanta. Antes él era el más perezoso pero el tiempo lo ha cambiado y siempre toma la iniciativa. Misa por su parte sigue durmiendo placenteramente, semidesnuda de arriba hasta la cintura.

Va directo al baño, para echar el primer orín de la mañana. En el tocador empieza a verse su rostro, que aunque todavía sigue manteniéndose joven, los años cada vez van pesando. Se notan las primeras canas prematuras en su ondulado cabello rebelde. Puede tratarse por el estrés que tiene actualmente. El ser el responsable del puente de mando de la Megaroad-01 no es tarea fácil, más aun si Misa lo supervisa todo el tiempo.

Por ahora ha hecho su trabajo de manera ejemplar, junto a la comandante Lubrand.

Toma el cepillo de dientes y empieza a lavárselos, pero erróneamente se da cuenta que es el cepillo de Misa.

-"Rayos. Otra vez me equivoqué. Bueno, Misa no lo notará, además casi todas las noches nos pasamos haciendo el amor y esto es lo mismo que aquello". Pensaba Hikaru.

Ese pensamiento agradable de sentir, que tenía a una persona al lado suyo que lo amaba eternamente.

Pero casi siempre no era así. A veces, se ponía a pensar en Minmay. Pero no en el sentido fantasioso de tener una noche con ella, sino en ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de seguir a Misa hubiera elegido quedarse con Minmay? Siempre será una interrogante en su corazón. Hasta en lo más profundo del corazón, muchas veces los buenos recuerdos, de una persona a la que se amó permanecen allí, como una cicatriz apenas visible. Pero esa cicatriz está bien curada. Porque por más que piense en la cantante, él siempre va a preferir a su esposa. A la persona que desde un pequeño lugar de su corazón, al principio de conocerla latía poco a poco.

"¡Bah! No hubiera tenido éxito mi relación con Minmay. Seguramente me hubiera cansado de ella y la hubiera ido a buscar a Misa. Pero ¿Ella me seguiría queriendo? Pensaba Hikaru.

Minmay estaba en la misma nave que ellos dos. Desde que embarcaron al espacio profundo, se hablaban poco y nada. Después del último recital grande que dio en la Tierra, el trato se fue reduciendo y cada tanto visitaba a Misa y a Hikaru.

Ahora está preparando un nuevo disco que será lanzado en breve. Se supo desenvolver sola sin la ayuda de Hikaru. Por suerte sus canciones despiertan la esperanza de muchos de los habitantes que están a bordo.

Sobre todo a los Zentraedis que eligieron acompañar a los humanos miclonianos a este viaje tan largo. Ya no había guerra entre ellos. La guerra había diezmado todo lo que quedaba de La Tierra. Ellos habían cambiado mucho también. La cultura les hizo despertar su humanidad y ahora son más leales, compañeros de los humanos y ya no piensan en la guerra 100%.

La mayoría de los Zentraedis son expertos en Ingeniería y electrónica. Eso se debe, a que cuando sus hábitos de vida cambiaron, volcaron toda su concentración en la Ingeniería y en la electrónica y se volvieron grandes maestros. Por eso no es de extrañar que la mayoría de los técnicos y asistentes mecánicos de abordo sean descendientes de Zentraedis o Zentraedis mismos. El 40% de estos provenían del Satélite Fábrica, donde han fabricado más de 25 millones de naves de combate durante 500.000 años. Ahora, algunos de ellos estaban al servicio de la Megaroad-01.

En el espacio profundo peligraba otra facción. Un posible encuentro con la Armada de Supervisión seria casi en el hipotético caso, un enfrentamiento armado sí o sí. Hace 4 años que Hikaru no volaba en combate ni tampoco sus escuadrones. Algunos pilotos veteranos que habían participado de la guerra, eran tenientes o sub tenientes de los 30 escuadrones de más de 600 VF-4 preparados para ante un eventual episodio. Pero algunos pilotos, jamás habían disparado contra un enemigo real, solamente disparaban a blancos inmóviles holográficos en el espacio.

"-aaaaahhh. Mucho pensar me dio hambre de desayuno. Voy a ver cómo está la mini Misa". Pensaba Hikaru llendo al cuarto de la pequeña Miku. Apenas abrió un poco la puerta se acercaba a ella sigilosamente. Observaba como dormía, plácidamente. En un rato debería levantarse para ir a la escuela media. Pero todavía faltaba mucho. Se dirige a la cocina, entornando la puerta de la habitación de Miku.

En la cocina, abre la nevera y saca todo los ingredientes para preparar un rico desayuno.

"Veamos, un rico café con pan francés, jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos."

De pronto sintió que la oscuridad se había envuelto en sus ojos. Sentía como unas manos suaves y perfumadas le tapaban la visión.

-¿Adivina quién soy?

-mmmmmmm Veamos. ¿Shammy?. Al escuchar ese nombre, la misteriosa mujer apretaba los ojos de Hikaru.

-Ayyyyy. Bueno. Va de vuelta. Eeeee ¿Vanessa? Ambos dedos pellizcaban los parpados del pobre Hikaru.

-¡AYYYYYYY! Bueno. Esta vez no voy a fallar. ¿La anciana? Al escuchar ese sustantivo horrible, Misa le pegó una palmada en el trasero a Hikaru. Un sonido seco viajo por toda la cocina.

-¡AYYYYYY! ESO DUELE MISA.

-Y dolerá más la próxima vez que me digas anciana. Replico sarcástica Misa.

-¿Por qué te ofendes si estoy diciendo la verdad? Eres una viejita sexy. Ji ji. La miro a los ojos Hikaru dándole un beso en una mejilla.

-¿Qué estas preparando?

-Un rico desayuno. Tú descansa, yo me encargo. Le dijo Hikaru indicándole que se espera en la mesa del comedor y descanse un poco.

-¿Sabes qué? Iré a ver como esta Miku. Ya debe levantarse.

-Déjala un rato más Misa. Falta una hora y media para que vaya a la escuela.

-No quiero que sea perezosa Hikaru. Además quiero que aprenda levantarse sola.

-Bueno. Respondió él. Sobre una pequeña mesa estaba su teléfono celular, que sorpresivamente empezó a sonar. Dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo contesta el llamado

-¿Hola?

…Desde el celular.

-Buen día Capitan Ichijo. Disculpe si lo molesto a estas horas.

-No se preocupe Comandante Lubrand. Dígame.

-Señor, es para avisarle que hoy a las 9:30 Hs tiene la reunión con los nuevos pilotos. Si no es molestia, me gustaría verlo temprano previamente para repasar algunos detalles si es que no está muy ocupado. Suspiro la Comandante Lubrand.

-Desde luego. No se preocupe. ¿Quiere verme en mi oficina a las 8:30 más o menos?

Un silencio se sentía del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?... ¿Comandante Lubrand?

-Ay perdón Capitan. Es que se cortó la comunicación. Si ¿8:30 me dijo?

-Si Comandante. 0830 horas de la mañana.

-Entiendo. Hasta luego Capitán.

-Hasta luego Comandante.

La comunicación se corta y Misa escucho la mitad de la conversación detrás de él.

-¿Quién era Cariño?

-La comandante Lubrand. Me pregunto si me podía verme antes, porque quiere ver algo de los informes sobre los nuevos pilotos.

Misa se mostraba sorprendida ante esa explicación.

-mmmm ¿Para qué te quiere ver más temprano? Es raro en ella. Pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado.

-Bueno ya sabes. Es una comandante recién iniciada. Es muy joven para su puesto, apenas tiene 22 años. Quizás se sienta un poco nerviosa y necesita un pequeño empujón je je je je. ¿Sabes?

Misa no mostraba un agrado ante la respuesta de Hikaru. Un poco los celos le invadían su mente, pero manteniendo la compostura se acerca a Hikaru se pone al lado de él y toma una taza para servirse café.

-Como bien me recuerdas cuando apenas nos conocimos, yo no era así Hikaru. Tenía una disciplina ante todo. Siempre salvaguardaba los detalles y releía todo antes de presentárselo a Global. Podía ser un buen hombre, pero era bastante exigente. Comentaba Misa

-Bueno. Eso era en los viejos tiempos. Ahora todo cambio. Yo no soy Global. Bruno era una persona especial pero no quiero que me compares con él. Ten en cuenta que yo también soy joven para ser Capitán. Global tenía aproximadamente 50 años.

-¿Te crees que yo tampoco soy joven para el puesto que tengo? Soy Mayor General Hikaru. Y tengo 30 años. A mi edad pocas personas llegan a donde estoy yo. Y no pienso en la edad que tengo, sino en la capacidad y eso también tienes que empezar a grabártelo en tu cabeza. Eres mi marido, pero también soy tu oficial superior y ahora te estoy hablando como tal. Quiero que seas un poco más duro con Lubrand. No quiero gente débil en mi equipo. ¿Se entendió Capitan Ichijo?

Hikaru se la quedó mirando a los ojos. Sabía que habían dejado de lado su vida común por ese instante y ahora Misa le estaba hablando en protocolo como su oficial superior. Haciendo el saludo militar Hikaru responde.

-Si Mayor General. Tendré en cuenta las actitudes de la Comandante Lubrand.

Misa lo ve a los ojos y siente un encanto y una admiración por su marido. Era lo que siempre soñó. De testarudo a persistente, Hikaru se había vuelto obediente y respetuoso. Misa sonríe.

-Descanse soldado.

-Gracias. Para acercarse y darle un beso en los labios, cuando la pequeña Miku aparecía detrás de ellos, ya cambiada y con el uniforme escolar.

-Ohhhh Mírenla nomas. Buen día mi pequeña.

-Hola Papi. ¿Está el desayuno?

-En breve estará. Tu padre lo está preparando. Le responde Misa con una sonrisa.

…..Base aérea de campamento Global. Ala oeste de Megaroad 8:01 Hs.

Todos los pilotos ya estaban en el comedor del campamento desayunando. A lo lejos, se podía ver un centenar de VF-4 aparcados, siendo revisados por mecánicos en tierra. Habían vehículos en tierra que iban y venían constantemente.

En una mesa ubicada al costado de una ventana, se encontraba un joven piloto recién promovido para ingresar a la UN Spacy. El piloto Brenzel Kridanik. Observaba fijamente a través de la ventana, como los técnicos Zentraedis realizaban ajustes y revisaban a los VF-4 en tierra.

"-Seguramente algunos de esos volaré. Espero que esos VF-4 sean tan buenos como los que usaron los miclonianos en la guerra espacial."

-Hey Kridanik, ¿Quieres un poco de pan de maíz? Le consulta un compañero al costado suyo de forma amable. Se llamaba Craig Aldrich.

Brenzel lo mira de reojo, con seriedad.

-No gracias.

-Hey, anímate. ¿Qué te sucede?

-No soy de hablar mucho. Prefiero el silencio. Eso me concentra más en mis funciones futuras. Le responde Brenzel con seriedad.

-Bah… Yo no pienso así. Prefiero hablar. Eso quita las tensiones y además rompe el hielo. Jeje. Le respondía Craig de forma irónica y agradable.

-Pues voy a decirte una cosa piloto. No todo está escrito y nadie sabe la verdad. La verdad está ahí dentro, en un VF-4. Si llegas a despegar bien en tu primer día y no te estrellas, te juro que te hablaré todo el tiempo que quieras y hasta beberemos cerveza hasta emborracharnos.

-Un trato es un trato Kridanik. Respondiendo Craig extendiendo su mano para que el otro la estreche. Brenzel la extiende y se estrechan las manos en señal de confianza.

Era un joven solitario. Hacía poco que se había enlistado en la UN SPACY y quería ser algo más que un simple técnico en electrónica.

Como Hikaru sospechaba, tenía un parentesco con Britai pero se dudaba si tuviera algo que ver con él. Era un muchacho tranquilo pero serio.

No se sabe cómo había terminado en la M-01. Se puede llegar a decir que el muchacho se ofreció como voluntario para viajar en la M-01.

Mientras los demás terminaban el desayuno, un oficial irrumpe en la sala.

-¡Atención! Prepárense para asistir a la reunión previa de vuelo de los VF-4.

Todos los pilotos en dos filas salían del comedor. Caminando por un gran pasillo que conducía a un auditorio. Elegían en donde sentarse. Frente se encontraba una bandera colgada del techo, en posición vertical con la insignia de la UN SPACY y al costado estaba la bandera de la

M-01. Ambas banderas estaban a los extremos de una pantalla inmensa de LED cristalina, donde seguramente se mostrarían instrucciones y videos.

Brenzel estaba inquieto ante la espera de algún superior que se presentase para comenzar con la charla.

-Mírate, no hemos empezado y ya tus piernas tiemblan.

-¿Quieres callarte Craig?

-Bueno bueno… si eso quieres. A decir verdad te notaba un tipo carismático- Relájate soldado. Dice Craig dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Cof!. Qué bueno que tengas seguridad en ti mismo. Me fascina tu confianza.

-No se trata de confianza, se trata de estar tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien. Solo tenemos que prestar atención a las instrucciones y será pan comido. Responde Craig.

Hace unos meses que ambos pilotos se pasaron más de 230 HS de vuelo virtual. Brenzel se notaba ansioso pero eso le jugaba en contra. Su ansiedad de pilotear su primer VF-4 estaba a tan solo unos metros de allí. En unas pocas horas, sentiría la sensación de ese bautismo de vuelo tan esperado.

-¡Atención! De pie. Comandante y Capitán ingresando a la sala.

Los pilotos se ponían de pie y hacían el saludo militar.

Brenzel no observaba bien de lejos quienes eran. Dos figuras se acercaban poco a poco al modesto estrado ubicado en el medio del gran auditorio.

-Buenos días damas y caballeros. Soy la Comandante de la UN Spacy Carol Lubrand. El hombre que me acompaña a mi lado es el célebre héroe de guerra Capitan Hikaru Ichijo.

Todos los pilotos estaban impresionados ante la presencia de Hikaru.

-Guaaaa!. ¿¡Qué?!. Es Ichijo. Impresionante. No ha cambiado en nada. Miren que porte. Impresionante…...¿Este fue héroe de la guerra espacial? Genial… ¿Estuvo con Minmay?. No lo creo…..no lo puedo creer está enfrente nosotros….. Uno tras otro murmuraba ante la inminente presencia de Hikaru. El observaba con una mirada inocente ante toda esa multitud de Pilotos.

-Ejem ¿Tengo algo en la cara Carol?

-No señor. Lo que sucede es que es una persona muy respetada y estos pilotos sueñan ser usted.

-Bueno. Eso está bien. Murmuraba a Carol sonrojado.

-Bien señores. Antes de comenzar, el Capitán quiere decirles unas palabras. Gracias.

Carol deja el estrado para darle lugar a Hikaru para hablar a través del micrófono.

-Pilotos. Buenos días. Este es un día muy importante para sus vidas. Quizás muchos de ustedes no lo logren, pero lo importante es que llegaron hasta aquí. En menos de 2 horas pilotearan los aviones de combate más tecnológicos que se hayan creado en la historia de nuestra humanidad. Mi primera experiencia con uno de ellos, se dio de casualidad cuando iba al evento de inauguración de nuestro desparecido SDF-1 hace 7 años. En ese momento se dio la primera batalla contra los Zentraedis y mi Senpai me puso a los mandos de unas de estas Valkyrias. Al principio no entendía nada, ni siquiera era militar. Pensaba que era un avión de combate común y corriente, pero me quede sorprendido por las funciones que tenía en su momento. Muchos de ustedes, quizás ya conocen mi historia. Considero que lo importante es la tenacidad y la capacidad que se tenga en batalla. Conozco la guerra bien de cerca, conozco la oscuridad y la tristeza de perder a seres queridos y amigos que ya no están conmigo. Pero uno siempre esta alerta ante alguna nueva amenaza que pueda presentarse. Estamos en una nave colonial interestelar hacia nuevos rumbos, con el objeto de encontrar un nuevo planeta que reúna las condiciones vitales de vida, para alojarnos. Pero esta nave, no puede vagar sola por el espacio. Necesita protección, una protección que no se remite solamente con torretas y escudos que recibirían el mayor porcentaje de balaceras, sino que ustedes deben tener el honor de salir y proteger con sus vidas lo que más importa en este momento, su hogar.

Megaroad es su nuevo hogar. Protéjanlo como si fuera parte de su vida.

Eso es todos pilotos. Buena suerte- Un sinfín de aplausos colmaron todo el auditorio. Se escuchaban desde todos los ángulos. Hikaru se retira del estrado y Lubrand viene en su dirección. Sorpresivamente Hikaru se le acerca.

-Son todos tuyos Comandante. Vuelvo al puente de mando. Loreley tomará tu lugar en el puente hoy, mientras tanto quiero ver esos pilotos despegar en sus naves. Quiero ver que tan buenos son.

-…. Comandante.

-Sin titubear por favor. Lubrand.

-Sí, señor.

Hikaru se acordaba de las palabras de Misa. Ella le dijo que sea más estricto con Lubrand, para demostrar sus verdaderas dotes como Comandante.

Carol Lubrand, no era muy diferente a lo que era Misa en su posición. Ella se había recibido con honores en la academia. Su vida era la milicia al igual que lo es para Misa. Físicamente es muy parecida, cabello recogido y de castaño claro, cuerpo esbelto y atlético, seria y ubicada, ojos de color miel. Hikaru a veces miraba el pasado de Misa en ella. Pero a diferencia de su esposa, ella es aún mucho más joven.

Hikaru mientras se dirija al puente de mando. Girando en una esquina para tomar el ascensor, en ese instante se choca con una persona. Los dos caen al piso. Era un joven piloto, que llegaba tarde a la charla. Hikaru se levanta y ayuda a levantarse a aquel joven.

-Te caíste. Déjame ayudarte.

-Gracias Señor. Perdón llego tarde.

-Ok no hay problema, recién están empezando. Replica Hikaru en despreocupación.

El piloto era muy joven. Se fue corriendo hacia el auditorio.

Después de ese episodio, Hikaru toma el ascensor hacia el puente. Sale del ascensor haciendo su saludo rutinario como todas las mañanas. Sube al puente de mando, donde estaba Misa. Ella estaba sentada al frente de las pantallas de LCD, que observaban algunas operaciones en las lanzaderas espaciales, donde los VF-4 despegan con ganchos impulsados a vapor.

-Mayor

-Capitán Ichijo.

-Mayor, ya estuve con los pilotos. Había como 400 de ellos en toda la sala aproximadamente.

-Bueno Ichijo seguramente podrás identificarlo. Respondía Misa

Ambos estaban sentados en sus lugares. Dentro de 1 hora y media, seria el bautismo de vuelo de los nuevos pilotos. Los preparativos se estaban llevando a cabo. La Comandante Lubrand estaría a cargo de la operación, junto a Ishiko Chikamatsu, responsable de operaciones en aire y tierra, Loreley Faure, responsable de suministros y Jiro Kaminaga responsable de seguridad y control de operaciones de radar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Ya casi estaba todo listo. Por hoy, Loreley tomaba el lugar de Carol en el puente.

-Capitan Ichijo. Los VF-4 están listos para despegar, los pilotos están ingresando a la pista y se hará el despegue en T-4 minutos aproximadamente.

-Entendido Loreley. Por favor, comunícate con los líderes de cada escuadrón que participarán. Skull, Vermillion, Gama y Blue.

-Sí señor. Aquí Loreley Faure, responsable de suministros. A todos los líderes de los escuadrones que participaran de la operación. Por favor empezar ustedes primeros y dejen que los recien iniciados los acompañen. Una vez que despeguen, la Comandante Lubrand les dará instrucciones específicas de las pruebas que se llevarán a cabo.

 **Sede de Biomenics. Bloque D, lado oeste. 9:10**

En la sede de Biomenics, la oficina de Kadmir Olzuan, tenía un ventanal hermoso, que le daba a la oficina una luminosidad excelente. Siempre acostumbraba tener las persianas abiertas, para observar el parque de las instalaciones de Biomenics. Sentado en su escritorio, llegaba esos momentos de reflexión que a veces sin ninguna explicación, se le prendía la lámpara en su cabeza e implementaba una nueva idea.

Pero en este momento de relax, solo observaba fijamente el parque.

"-Cada vez falta poco. Mañana tendré la reunión de comité con Hayase, Yakolev e Ichijo como invitado. Falta cada vez poco para Amaestrea. Tengo que revisar los planos una y otra vez. Este trabajo me ha llevado 2 años. He descansado poco y nada pero todo esfuerzo rinde sus frutos en el futuro".

La mente pensadora de Kadmir, trabajaba una y otra vez sobre como presentar el proyecto y recibir la autorización, para que se lleve a cabo. A la derecha, sobre una repisa se encontraba un modelo a escala de la Megaroad-01 con las modificaciones después de haberse colocado los bloques correctamente, como resultado del proyecto Amaestrea. Lo que proporcionaría unos 3000 M2 más de lugar, para seguir expandiendo la nave. Según el proyecto, se tardaría 3 años en culminarlo si es que todo salía como estaba previsto.

"-Voy a tomarme una taza de café."

Kadmir se levantaba de su sillón y se dirigía hacia a una máquina de café Nespresso que tenía a su disposición. Tomaba una cajita modesta de color negro, la abría y agarraba una de las capsulas preferidas por él, "Intenso expresso". Mientras la maquina generaba el café y sentía su aroma cada vez más notorio, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Señor Olzuan, el diputado Matsuzawa quiere verlo.

-Hágalo pasar.

Un hombre corpulento y excedido de peso ingresaba a la oficina de Kadmir. Su nombre era Kenji Matsuzawa y era diputado del partido verde.

Megaroad tiene un gobierno representativo de las Naciones Unidas a bordo. Conformado por 15 diputados, en una cámara parlamentaria. Se elegía un alcalde cada 4 años, elegido por el parlamento. Los miembros del parlamento eran elegidos por los pobladores de la nave, por sufragio universal. Algo así, como un sistema parlamentario unicameral. Por otra parte, el manejo de la nave era comandando por la Mayor Hayase. Pero la organización del Estado era presidido por el Alcalde Yakolev, junto a los 15 diputados y Ministros. Los proyectos de ley podían originarse en la cámara, en el pueblo por referéndum o en el Alcalde. Se discutía y se votaba. Si el Quorum era exitoso, el proyecto de ley pasaba en manos de Yakolev. Si no estaba de acuerdo con algún artículo, derogaba el proyecto, comentando cuales eran los artículos en los cuales no estaban de acuerdo y podía proponer su modificación y lo hacía volver a la cámara para su discusión nuevamente. Esto se podía hacer una sola vez. Si los diputados aprobaban en segunda vuelta el proyecto, ya no hacía falta que pasara en manos de Yakolev, el proyecto se hace ley, previamente a revisación por un notario que revela si las modificaciones del Alcalde son tenidas en cuenta. El proyecto revisado no puede ser idéntico al original. Si fuera así, seria derogado completamente y no se volvería a discutir el mismo por 1 año. Pero si tuviera en cuenta los artículos promovidos y modificados por el Alcalde, se haría ley del mismo.

-¿Cómo estas Kadmir tanto tiempo?

Sin ningún tipo de interés en contestarle, él con su mejor educación devuelve el saludo.

-Sí, tanto tiempo ¿No? ¿Ha que ha venido Diputado?

-….. ¿Y a qué crees? No te iba ser fácil, que la cámara aceptara tu megaproyecto "Amaestrea". Por eso he venido a cobrar mi cheque.

-¿Con que esa tenemos eeeh?. Kadmir toca un botón de su escritorio.

-Noelia, tráigale al diputado su "correspondencia" por favor.

-Desde luego señor.

Noelia, la secretaria de Kadmir ingresa al despacho y le entrega en mano un sobre gordo con dólares de Megaroad dentro. Con una mirada codiciosa abre el sobre y cuenta el contenido así nomás, confiando en la palabra de Kadmir.

-¿Ves? Así son los negocios Kadmir. Deberías saber que durante siglos, la humanidad se ha dejado llevar por el dinero. Nada es gratis.

-No creo que dures mucho Kenji. Sé que tienes poder, pero no todo es para siempre. Algún día todo cambiara y tu puesto será remplazado.

-¡NO MIENTRAS YO VIVA ZENTRAEDI! Planeo para estas elecciones ser el alcade de Megaroad. Y lo primero que haré principalmente, es diezmar a la Milicia. Esa Hayase me tiene harto y su "marioneta" de marido que tiene, pobre tipo. Pensaba que Ichijo era hombre, pero al final le gusta estar por debajo de la falda de su esposa mariconenado. Jajaja.

Kadmir en un acto de furia toma a Matsuzawa por el cuello y lo hace estrolar contra la pared.

-Escucha albóndiga asiática. Pobre de ti que no escuche volver a nombrarte a ninguno de ellos dos. Tú no le llegas ni a los talones. No te olvides que soy un Zentraedi Micronizado y en mi pasado fuí un ser despreciable y calculador. Con mi flota pude haber acabado contigo, con tu casa, tu familia, tu perro y gato. Pero por suerte te salvaste del bombardeo de Boddole Zer y no dudaría en ningún momento en un acto de guerra, de fletearte al espacio por una esclusa y hacer de cuenta que fue un accidente. Así que hazme un favor, ¡llévate tu dinero y lárgate de aquí! Kadmir suelta a Kenji, éste se acomoda el cuello de su camisa de seda y su corbata. Mirándolo desafiante, pero un poco temeroso, abre la puerta…..

-Espero que ese proyecto tuyo funcione. Dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Estresado y tenso, Kadmir se sienta sobre su sofá. Cansado y harto de la extorsión decide abrir una botella de Whisky Zentraedi y empezar a beber.

 **Mientras tanto en el bautismo de fuego.**

Brenzel no lo hacía mal. Su VF-4 volaba de maravilla, al compás del Teniente Cambert.

-Señor, el VT-902 está en perfectas condiciones. ¿No lo cree?

-Si seguro. Loreley por favor póngamelo en el monitor.

-Entendido Capitan Ichijo.

Loreley con una serie de comandos, colocaba en el monitor el vuelo del VT-902, el VF-4 de Brenzel, que volaba con una velocidad increíble surcando el espacio con acrobacias y cambiando a modo guardian. El porte del mecha permitía a Brenzel, diferenciarse del resto.

Un tac-net se abre en la Valquiria él.

-Piloto Kridanik, por favor no haga esos sobresaltos. No está autorizado para transformarse en modo Guardián- Decía la Comandante Lubrand molesta.

-Perdón Comandante. Es que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Ya me estaba aburriendo con mucho vuelo estacionario.

-No puede hacer lo que quiere. Por favor, vuelva al modo avión inmediatamente.

-Entendido Comandante. "-Vaya, maldita gruñona, ¿Qué se cree?

Lubrand sentía curiosidad, por quien era ese piloto desobediente que la hizo sobresaltar.

Entre tanto, otro Tac-net se abre en el tablero de Brenzel.

-¡HEY! Amigo.

-¿Tu?

-Sí, yo. Jajaja. Veo que recibiste una regañada de la comandante. Vamos, todo está bien. Me impresiono que pudieras transformarte.

-¿Si no?. Ja j aja ja. Es increíble Craig. No me iba a pensar que esto sería fantástico.

Otro Tac-net se abre en pantalla.

-¡PILOTOS! Por favor sigan con sus instrucciones. Estamos en medio de una prueba.

-Entendido Teniente Cambert.

Ambos pilotos continuaron con las pruebas en el espacio. El bautismo de fuego duró 3 horas, hasta que finalmente todos aterrizaron y se formaron varios grupos. Pero el que recibió todos los halagos, fue Brenzel Kridanik. Fue el único que voló de manera sorprendente, a la altura de pilotos de elite. Recibió felicitaciones y una muchedumbre de Pilotos lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué está sucediendo ahí? Decía Carol. Se acercaba y pidió permiso reiteradas veces para que le dejaran espacio.

-¡Ah, con que eres tú, el piloto desobediente que quiso hacer de las suyas!

-¿Perdón? Con mi debido respeto comandante yo….

-Sin peros. Venga conmigo por favor.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!. Coreaban todos los pilotos en señal de intromisión

-¡CALLENSEN! Los demás pilotos dejaron de corear.

Mientras tanto en el puente…..

-Buen trabajo a todos. Gracias por su colaboración. Agradecía Hikaru.

-Gracias capitán. Agradecían todos a la vez.

-Buen trabajo Capitan Ichijo. Me gusto que haya puesto al mando a Faure en lugar de Lubrand.

-No lo había pensado, pero creo que funcionó Mayor Hayase. Respondió Hikaru.

Mientras los demás operarios del puente conversaban, en ese instante Hikaru observa en una de las pantallas, como Lubrand se estaba llevando a Kridanik. Sabía que no era para felicitarlo, sino para castigarlo por desobedecer con parte de la prueba. Años de convivencia con Misa, lo preparo conscientemente y se dio cuenta que no era para estrecharle la mano y decirle "buen trabajo Piloto".

Hikaru ante esa situación, se acerca a la oreja de Misa.

-Misa, ahora vuelto.

-¿Qué sucede Hikaru? Murmuraba Misa.

-Tengo que hacer algo. Te pido permiso para dejar el puente.

-Permiso concedido pero….

-Gracias Mayor.

Hikaru se retira de forma rápida del puente y tomando el ascensor de servicio, que lo conduce directamente a los cuarteles, donde se encontraba la oficina de Lubrand.

Lubrand caminaba con pasos enérgicos y perfectos, al estilo militar. Con una Tablet en mano y Kridanik por detrás.

"-Vaya, la he cagado. Seguramente tendré un castigo. No tenía que haberme transformado, pero me gusto sentirme libre por un minuto"

"-Este jovencito necesitará un correctivo importante. Va a saber lo que le espera".

Llegado a la puerta de la oficina de la Comandante Lubrand.

-Después de usted Piloto.

-Por favor Comandante. Pase usted primero.

Hikaru todavía no había llegado, el ascensor tardaba 1 minuto en bajar hasta el cuartel y después le tomaría otros 2 en llegar definitivamente a la oficina de Lubrand.

Ambos ingresan al despacho. Estaba bien decorado. Había fotografías de ella en su escritorio y de otras personas. Seguramente miembros de su familia. Un cuadro grande al costado, adornaba el humilde pero espacioso despacho, lleno de diplomas por cursos y premios y una réplica de un cuadro de honor, por sus buenas calificaciones obtenidas durante sus años en el Liceo Militar.

-Sientese piloto.

-Gracias Comandante, pero no quiero.

-Ok como quiera. Decía Lubrand mientras se sentaba.

Lubrand tenía el aspecto de una chica muy seria. Físicamente tenía un aire a Misa, pero aún más joven. Tenía cabello rubio, ojos de color miel, piel pálida y un cuerpo atlético y esbelto. Su falda militar, le hacía notar sus torneadas piernas, las cuales las tenía cruzadas por debajo del escritorio para dirigirse al Piloto.

-¿Tiene algo para decir Piloto Kridanik?

-La verdad no. No entiendo cuál es su problema conmigo. Yo no hice nada malo. Solo probaba las aptitudes de mi VF-4.

-Desobedeció los protocolos de prueba de su Valkyria. Estaba prohibido transformarse en modo GERWALK y lo dije bien claro en la charla previa que tuvimos.

-Considero que está exagerando.

-¿Yo exagerando? Además su forma de vuelo no fue segura. Pudo haberse estrellado contra la Megaroad a como dé lugar. Una mala maniobra y fin de su vida Piloto.

Brenzel estaba empezando a molestarse con la Comandante.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Me gusta volar y siempre lo ha sido. Además, soy un piloto con experiencia previa en batalla. Soy un Zentraedi Micronizado que piloteó un Reguld contra la armada de supervisión. Después, se me derivo al satélite Fabrica y ahí me quedé, confinado hasta que los descubrimos a ustedes los micronianos. Usted es despreciable.

Hikaru llegó a la planta que conducía al cuartel, donde se encontraba la oficina de Lubrand. Con pasos apresurados, llega a la puerta pero no decide abrirla. Previamente se escucha un tono de voz elevado.

-¡USTED NO TIENE DERECHO A HABLARME ASÍ! NO ME IMPORTA SI USTED FUE UN ZENTRAEDI O LO QUE SEA. AQUÍ LAS REGLAS SON DIFERENTES. HOY USTED ESTA BAJO MIS ÓRDENES Y DEBE RESPETARLAS O DE LO CONTRARIO, DESPÍDASE DE LA MILICIA SOLDADO.

-¡BIEN LO HARÉ!. RENUNCIO USTED NO SABE NADA DE PILOTEAR UNA NAVE.

Al escuchar eso, Hikaru toca la puerta.

Carol y Brenzel miran hacia la puerta.

-Comandante Lubrand. Soy el Capitan Ichijo. Espero no molestarla ¿Puedo pasar?

Lubrand suda nerviosa e imaginándose que Hikaru escuchó todo.

-…eee sí…. Pase capitán.

La puerta se abre y Hikaru ingresa al despacho. Brenzel se lo queda mirando con admiración.

-Ja. Aquí tenemos un piloto de verdad. Dígale algo Capitán. Le retrucaba Brenzel a Hikaru.

Hikaru se lo queda mirando desafiante.

-Vaya vaya. Creo que tienes problemas con la autoridad Kridanik.

-¿Ve Capitán? Este hombre no puede ser piloto. No entiende el protocolo militar y desobedece órdenes.

Hikaru mira a Carol con seriedad.

-¿Le pedí alguna opinión Comandante?

Carol sorprendida ante la pregunta, se ruboriza.

-No Capitán. Discúlpeme por la intromisión.

-Oigan. En serio lo siento. No quise poner en riesgo a nadie…

-No se preocupe Piloto Kridanik. Hizo un vuelo estupendo, aunque un poco arriesgado je je je je. Carol sorprendida, eleva las cejas. –Tiene mucho talento Piloto. Pero deje eso para después. La Comandante tiene razón y debe cumplir sus órdenes. Si me permite Comandante -observando a Lubrand-, me gustaría charlar con él personalmente, si no le molesta.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el despacho. Los ojos de Lubrand se ponían electrizantes observando al Piloto.

-Sí señor. Puede llevárselo.

-Ok, gracias Comandante. Dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa y colocando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Brenzel. -Levántese soldado

Ambos salen del despacho y dejan la puerta abierta. Hikaru y Brenzel caminan por el pasillo hacia un vestíbulo, donde se encontraban unos sillones.

Hikaru se sienta en uno de ellos y Brenzel en uno paralelo al de él.

-¿Así que usted es el famoso Capitán Hikaru Ichijo?.

-Así es. Descanse soldado.

-Lo admiro y lo respeto. Fue un héroe de guerra excepcional.

-Gracias Brenzel. Me caes bien. Es que la verdad no me considero un héroe. Se me dio la oportunidad y lo único que me gustaba era volar. En algunas cosas eres parecido a mi cuando apenas ingresaba a la milicia y tuve que lidiar con una Comandante como Lubrand. De su mismo palo y carácter.

-aaaaaah. ¿Se puede saber quién era?

-Por supuesto Kridanik. Decía Hikaru con una sonrisa. –La mayor Misa Hayase.

-Ah. ¿Y ahora se lleva bien con ella?

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Pues claro. Es mi esposa y madre de nuestra única hija.

Brenzel se entumeció ante tal comentario.

-¿Su su suu… ESPOSA?

-Síiiiiiiii. Jejejeje.

-¿yyyy…. Como llego a esa instancia con una oficial superior?

-Puff. Una larga historia que no hace falta contarla. Pero la vida está llena de sorpresas ¿No?. Un día odias a esa persona, la desprecias y te dan ganas de mandarla al demonio y al otro día es el amor de tu vida, tu compañera de por vida, la persona que te respeta y te hace reir y llorar, ya sea de alegría o de dolor. No digo que te cases con Lubrand, (guiñando un ojo) pero quizás deberías ser un poco más amable con ella y respetar sus órdenes.

Hay un dilema en la milicia. Los oficiales superiores a veces, se olvidan que alguna vez estuvieron en nuestra misma posición apenas empezamos. Entonces, muchas veces se nos va de la mano el protocolo, pero otras podemos separar un poco nuestra humanidad y ser amables, pero nunca perdiendo terreno.

-Es que, me gusta tanto volar estos VF-4 que me deje llevar. Siento como que fui creado para esto.

-Ja j aja ja. Si es verdad. Los VF-4 son increíbles. Tienen más control que los VF-1. No digo que hoy sea más fácil pilotear, pero los VF-1 eran un tanto complicados. Bueno Piloto. Puede retirarse. Acuérdese, sea más amable y no sea tan prepotente. Usted es una buena promesa para el mañana.

-Gracias Capitán. Es usted amable.

-No hay de qué.

Ambos se saludan militarmente y Brenzel se retira por el ascensor. Hikaru empezaba a sentir una admiración hacia él, pero no venía al caso preguntarle sobre Britai y cómo fue que termino en la Megaroad. Las demás preguntas quedarían para después.

Unos tacos se escuchaban por el pasillo. Era Carol.

-Capitán.

-Si Comandante. Descanse.

-Ok. Entiéndame. Le pido disculpas. No quise faltar el respeto…

-Carol, no le has faltado el respeto a nadie y menos a mí. Quizás a Kridanik le faltaba un poco de charla correctiva. Eso es todo. Es un buen chico, trate de no ser tan rígida con él. Pero tampoco déjese llevar. Además quien sabe ¿no?.

Carol se sonrojaba ante esas palabras.

-Ja j aja. Por favor Capitán. Es terrible cuando se lo propone.

-Y recién me conoces. Ja j aja. No… de verdad. No sea tan rígida. Debe separar sus formas de dar órdenes. Puede tratarlos como buenos muchachos, pero siempre con respeto. No se olvide que ellos están en una posición mucho más comprometida que usted.

-Si lo sé.

-Entonces ánimo Comandante. Por hoy hemos terminado. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Capitan Ichijo.

-Hasta luego Comandante.

Hikaru con una mano en su bolsillo se retiraba caminando hacia el ascensor de servicio, que lo transportaría directamente al puente.

Lubrand sentía una admiración y un cariño hacia Hikaru. A veces fantaseaba con la idea de que pasaría si estuviera en el lugar de Misa.

"-Vaya. Que suerte tiene la Mayor Hayase en tener un marido como él. Tan comprensivo, tan tranquilo y relajado, tan guapo. ¿Guapo? Ay sí. Lo es. Pero...mi vida está destinada a la milicia. Nunca encontraré a alguien como él." Resignada Carol volvía a su despacho, a buscar sus cosas y retirarse definitivamente para de pura casualidad encontrarse con el Teniente Cambert.

-Carol

\- Teniente Cambert.

\- Que casualidad encontrarte aquí.

-Sí, ya me iba.

-El día de hoy estuvo buenísimo. Hicimos volar a esos pilotos nuevos. Respondía entusiasmado

-Si… Si me disculpas tengo que irme.

-Espera ¿Adónde vas?

-Asuntos pendientes.

-Ah por favor Comandante. ¿No le gustaría tomar algo conmigo?

-Me parece que no es lo apropiado. Un oficial superior y un subordinado. Pensarían cualquier cosa. Respondía Carol en señal de regaño.

-¿Ahhhh?. ¿A caso crees que tengo esas intenciones? Solo quería invitarte a tomar algo, porque te noto solitaria.

Lo observaba de reojo con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo).

-Vamos Carol. ¿Sí?

Carol mirando a ambas partes del pasillo, para luego mirar a Cambert a esos ojos brillosos de cachorro diciendo por favor. Cambert no era un tipo feo. Tampoco era guapo, pero tenía ese algo que lo hacía especial. Su carisma.

-Espere aquí que voy por mis cosas.

-Si comandante. Aquí espero.

Carol se dirigía a su oficina a buscar su bolso. "-Bueno, quizás él tenga razón. Voy a relajarme un poco. Tampoco quiero llegar a nada".

Una vez que fue por sus cosas, Carol se acerca a Jason.

-¿Vamos?

-¡Vamos!, conozco un lindo lugar. Queda cerca del casino de oficiales.

-Cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver hoy con el trabajo me vendría bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Oficina de Misa/Hikaru**

Hikaru estaba en su escritorio observando videos en su pantalla de LCD, sobre el último bautismo de vuelo de los Pilotos. Una y otra vez miraba el de todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero el que más le gustaba era el de Brenzel Kridanik. A su lado se encontraba la oficina de Misa. Ella estaba firmando unos papeles mientras Miku dibujaba en un pequeño escritorio, ubicado en otra oficina pequeña entre la oficina de ambos.

Misa se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la oficina de al lado para ver a Hikaru.

-¿Viste los informes de Faure?

-Si los he visto. Las pilas de uranio deber ser remplazadas en 100 V-F'S

\- Nadie me lo informó. ¿Por qué me enteré a último momento Hikaru?

Hikaru la mira a sus ojos. –No lo sé Misa. No estoy en todo.

-Sí, tienes que estar en todo. Eres el Capitán. No se te tiene que escapar nada.

-Misa, no tengo ojos detrás de la cabeza.

-Papi Mami, miren el lindo dibujo que hice.

Hikaru y Misa distraen su atención en Miku para ver el dibujo. Hacen una pausa y se les llena el corazón de ternura.

-Oh Hija. Es hermoso. Gracias. Decía Misa.

En el dibujo, Misa estaba de un lado a Hikaru de otro, agarrando ambas manos de Miku. Y una escritura infantil que decia " ** _Los quiero mucho papis_** ".

Hikaru no quería discutir. Pero no quería dejar de lado la charla laboral con Misa.

-Misa volviendo a lo nuestro. Es verdad. No estamos en todo. Quiero esforzarme para no cometer distracciones.

-Ok Hikaru. No quiero que discutamos por cosas así, que sepamos que podríamos mejorar.

-Por supuesto

-Creo que ya es tarde. Debemos irnos. Hija, guarda tus cosas, nos vamos.

-Si papá.

La pequeña Miku guarda sus cosas en su mochila y toma la mano de Hikaru y de Misa. Los tres felices se retiran del despacho, en dirección hacia un elevador, que los transportará a la planta baja del cuartel, donde está la recepción y tendrán acceso directo al estacionamiento.

-Hikaru, mañana acuérdate que tenemos comité. Tú vendrás en calidad de invitado por primera vez.

-No le he olvidado. Sera un placer.

Llegan a la planta baja y Miku se aleja de ellos trotando.

-No corras Miku, puedes caerte. Elevaba la voz Hikaru, mientras caminaba junto a Misa.

Llegado al estacionamiento, toman el Tesla S asignado a Misa. Esta vez conduce Hikaru. Cada tanto entre ellos se intercalaban para ver quien manejaba.

Encendido los sistemas del vehículo, una alarma sonora daba un aviso en la majestuosa pantalla de Led ubicada en la consola central.

-"AVISO DE BATERIA BAJA. SOLO 15 KM."

Al ver que el auto tenía una autonomía de 15 KM solamente era una señal surreal de tristeza pero a la vez graciosa para ambos. Megaroad media solamente 1,7 km y medio de largo, pero no era lo mismo recorrer esa distancia en línea recta, que moverse a través de las instalaciones de la nave. Aunque fuera mentira, desde adentro la ciudad se la notaba mucho más grande, eso era porque los espacios estaban bien aprovechados, entonces daba la idea de que en realidad la ciudad era mucho más grande de lo que se suponía.

-Despreocúpate, no lo llevare rápido.

-Yo no dije nada. Insinuaba Misa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hikaru tomaba la avenida principal para dirigirse al complejo habitacional, cuando recibe un llamado a su celular. Empieza a sonar.

-Lo pondré en la pantalla del auto.

-¿Hikaru?

-Kadmir…. -Sorprendido Hikaru ante el llamado inesperado de él-. ¿Qué cuentas?

-Bien. Los estoy esperando en su casa. ¿Puedo cenar con ustedes hoy?

-Es que…

-Desde luego Kadmir.

-¿Misa? Así que están todos, je je je. Disculpen si interrumpo algo

-No, despreocúpate, estábamos recién saliendo del cuartel y nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia nuestra casa. Respondía Misa.

-Perfecto. Yo estoy en su casa en este momento. Vengan tranquilos.

-Ok adiós.

La comunicación se corta. Hikaru no salía de su asombro ante el llamado de Kadmir. No se esperaba que lo llamara tan de prisa. Observando a Misa de Reojo, mientras conducía.

-¿Por qué tenías que invitarlo hoy? Preguntaba molesto

-Ay Hikaru. Hace tiempo que no lo ves. ¿Te crees que soy tonta? Algo pasa entre ustedes y quiero saber que es. ¿Se puede saber? Preguntaba firme Misa, con una mirada esperando alguna respuesta.

A Hikaru se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta, no sabía que responder ante la pregunta de Misa. Sabía que cuando ella se ponía en esa postura, no le gustaba. Temía que empezaran alguna discusión y no quería llegar a esa instancia. Misa no sabía que Kadmir y Hikaru habían tenido una dura discusión.

-Nada. Es asunto mío y de él.

No había respuesta por parte de Misa.

Un silencio tenso lleno el vehículo, mientras Miku distraída tomaba una muñeca con ambas manos, el rostro de Misa cambiaba, pasaba de ser angelical, a la que se la ha conocido por siempre. Su rostro serio, como toda militar, ante una respuesta poco convincente por parte de Hikaru. Ya estaba tomando temperatura

-Si no quieres decirme que pasa, está bien. Pero no me mientas Hikaru. ¡No quiero que me mientas!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! No me mires así Misa.

-Me estas ocultando cosas y tarde o temprano, las mentiras salen a la luz

-¡Bueno está bien! ¿Quieres que te diga que pasó? .Respondía Hikaru en un tono de voz más elevado de costumbre.

Miku empieza a verlos a ambos discutir. Aunque no estaban gritando, el tono de voz se hacía más elevado y empezaba a hacer pucheros, a punto de llorar

Ante la situación, Hikaru ve por el espejo retrovisor y su hija empieza a ponerse triste.

-Amor. No pasa nada.

Misa gira su cabeza y observa a Miku y ésta le extiende su mano para hacerle un cariño en su cara, tomando su barbilla en un gesto de amor.

-Cariño, no te pongas así. No te preocupes. A veces tu papá es medio atolondrado y no sabe expresarse bien.

Incrédulo Hikaru mira a Misa

-¡Bueh! Con que esa tenemos ¿Eh?

-Después tú y yo tendremos una charla. Por ahora solamente limítate a conducir a nuestro hogar. Le respondía Misa molesta.

-Ok Mayor General, ok.

-¡No me digas así! Estamos fuera de servicio.

-Bueno Hayase. Tranquila. Cortaba la conversación Hikaru. –"Por favor, que difíciles son ustedes las mujeres y encima militares. Una combinación perfecta, mujer y militar. La que me espera." Pensaba molesto Hikaru.

Faltaba poco para llegar. Un silencio reinaba dentro del auto. Ninguno de los dos quería decir alguna palabra.

"-Demonios. Hacía tiempo que no discutía así con Hikaru. ¿Por qué me oculta cosas? Me molesta y me entristece. Pensaba que había cambiado y sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Aunque ha mejorado en algunas cosas, esto me irrita completamente". Pensaba Misa con un desanimo en su corazón. Sentía un dolor en el pecho que hacía tiempo que no lo sufría.

-Ahí esta Kadmir. Decía Hikaru en un gesto con su cabeza, señalando la ubicación del Ingeniero Zentraedi.

Directamente decide subir el coche a la vereda, en la puerta del garaje de la casa.

La familia desciende del auto. Miku reconoce a Kadmir.

-¡Tio Kadmir!. Emocionada la pequeña decía mientras corría a los brazos de él

-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo?

-Bien. Te hice un dibujo para ti, que lo tengo guardado en mi cuarto y te lo quiero dar.

-Ah pero que lindo princesa. Después me lo das ¿Si?

. Miku ingresaba directo a la casa sola, mientras el Matrimonio Ichijo-Hayase se acercaba a saludar a Kadmir.

-Hola Kadmir.

-Mayor Hayase, Hikaru. Un gusto verlos. Hacía tiempo que no nos hablábamos.

-Desde luego, el proyecto te debe tener ocupado.

-Sí, hay algunos detalles que tenemos que conversar. Pero mejor ¿Por qué no pasamos adentro y les explico mejor? Pero durante el postre. No quiero arruinar la velada.

-No hay problema. Respondía Hikaru, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad ante Kadmir, por la última discusión que tuvieron.

Kadmir era el único amigo que tenían Misa y Hikaru. Max y Miriya decidieron quedarse en La Tierra y fueron encomendados para otra misión. Querían tener una vida plena en la tierra, junto a la pequeña Komira.

Mientras Misa se dirigía al cuarto a sacarse el uniforme, Hikaru estaba con Kadmir, intentarlo de agasajarlo con una botella de vino.

-¿Quieres? Es una buena cosecha. Chateu Armand Vouge. Del 2006.

-Oh, desde luego.

-Creí que me habías dicho que cuando se me acomodaran las ideas te vendría a ver. Y al final tú viniste. Exclamo Hikaru agarrando dos copas de vino, para servir.

-Si…. Tienes razón. Pero no he venido por lo nuestro. He venido a informarles algo que es muy importante. Pero prefiero esperar para el postre.

-Ok. Como quieras.

Mientras Hikaru servía el vino en las copas, Kadmir agarra una de las copas y se la lleva a los labios. Era amante del vino y esa bebida a la que él llamaba el "elixir rojo", debido a la sensación que le generaba en tomarlo, ya que lo tranquilizaba y le sacaba toda la tensión

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tus cosas?

-Bien. Tengo una camada de pilotos nuevos. Ah… ¿Conoces a Brenzel Kridanik?

Kadmir dejo la copa de vino sobre el posavasos en la mesa de roble, ubicada en el centro del living de la casa, con medio sorbo en la boca y una sensación de que se había atragantado un poco. Al escuchar ese nombre, Kadmir sintió asombro y un pequeño escalofrió que recorría su espalda.

-Si… lo conozco. Es difícil de explicar. Es algo así como un clon de Britai, pero lo adoptó como a su hijo. Sirvió conmigo en la guerra contra La Armada de Supervisión. Tímido pero tenaz. Era un piloto de elite. Pero Britai no le permitía alejarse mucho de los escuadrones. El Reguld que piloteaba, lo modifiqué a propósito para que en caso que se encontrara en una situación de riesgo, regresara solo a su crucero de batalla.

Pero jamás necesito de esa función. Volaba muy bien. He perdido la cuenta de cuantos enemigos derribo. Era un excelente maestro del aire.

Creo que si se hubiese topado con ustedes, hubiese sido un dolor de cabeza para tu escuadrón.

Después de un accidente, Britai lo envió al Satélite Fábrica y lo dejó ahí por 1 siglo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡1 siglo!?

-Si, 100 años. Los Zentraedis somos lovegnos.

-Guau, es mucho tiempo.

-No te creas. Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra. Los años pasan volando para un Zentraedi, en comparación de ustedes.

-Si… es verdad. Nosotros solamente nos preocupamos por nuestra seguridad y ustedes solamente de Cuál sería la próxima batalla que les tocaba

-¿Es triste no? Tengo 170 años en promedio. Pero es como que cuando uno se microniza, pierde parte de sus recuerdos. Tengo muy pocos de cuando tenía mi flota y además mis últimos años de gigante, en la fábrica. El resto es historia. Tienes suerte Hikaru. Suerte de que eres muy joven, al igual que tu esposa y la hermosa hija que concibieron. Una linda familia

-Sí, aunque algunas veces no todo es color de rosas. Nuestro pequeño "intercambio de palabras", me costó una discusión con Misa. Ahora no se lo que puede llegar a pasar…..

-Ja ja ja. Las Meltran son difíciles de entender. A veces, cuesta convivir con ellas y son medio de discusión para algunos temas. Pero con los años conviviendo con ustedes, me he adaptado bastante a su estilo de vida.

-Ni lo digas…..

Misa sale del cuarto, con un vestido que le cubría hasta por un poco arriba de las rodillas.

-Hoy vamos a cenar Pollo al horno con patatas.

-Que rico. Desde luego. Ah. ¡Esperen!. Me olvide el postre en el auto. Ahora vuelvo.

Mientras Kadmir iba a buscar el postre, Misa ordenaba un par de cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Hikaru se acerca a ella, pero es como que ella ignora la presencia de él. Le coloca un brazo en la espalda en señal de cariño.

-Misa.

-¿Qué?

-Ah bueno. ¿Sigues ofendida?

-Sí.

-Bueno. No quiero discutir

-Yo tampoco, pero estoy molesta todavía. ¿Por qué no dejamos esto para después si? No quiero discutir mientras hay un invitado y por la salud emocional de nuestra hija por favor.

-Bueno Misa.

Hacía tiempo que Hikaru no se sentía molesto con ella. Parece ser que las cosas volvían como eran antes. Durante un tiempo, Hikaru y Misa vivían en discusión tras discusión, pero ahora otra vez empezaba el conflicto entre los dos.

Kadmir ingresa nuevamente a la morada y pide permiso para ingresar a la cocina y dejar un postre helado en el Frezzer.

Después de eso, Hikaru y Kadmir se quedaron un rato largo charlando en el living sobre diversos temas, sobre Amaestrea, los nuevos VF-4 mejorados que se estaban probando en la base, el vuelo de bautismo de los pilotos, etc y Miku cada tanto yendo y viniendo sentándose en el regazo de Kadmir o a veces en el de Hikaru, para llamar la atención, como típica niña de su edad.

Al rato, se puede oler un rico aroma que venía desde la cocina. El pollo con patatas al horno estaba haciéndose notar.

-mmmmm. Que delicia. ¿Cocina tan bien Mayor?

Misa se asoma por la puerta de la cocina respondiéndole a Kadmir.

-Tengo mis secretos. No es gran cosa, pero espero que les guste a ambos.

-Si desde luego, si es que no quemas la cocina. Decía Hikaru en señal burlona.

-¡Procura no decir nada o te irás a comer a fuera solo! Replicaba Misa molesta desde la cocina.

-¿Sucede algo Hikaru? Preguntaba Kadmir en tono preocupado

-Nada…. Respondía Hikaru desentendido de la pregunta de Kadmir.

La cena ya estaba casi preparada.

-Voy a ver si Misa necesita ayuda.

-Ok.

-Mira TIo Kadmir, tengo algo para ti…

Mientras Kadmir se entretenia con Miku, Misa y Hikaru estaban en la cocina, tomando las bandejas y llevando la cena a la mesa.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. La comida era un manjar. Todos se deleitaban por la rica cena que había preparado Misa.

Pasadas 2 horas, la sobremesa se hacía larga. Se había charlado de diversos temas. Aunque Misa y Hikaru, de alguna forma intentaban ocultar su mal humor entre ellos, como podían.

Ahora llegaba la hora del gran momento. Las palabras de Kadmir.

-Bueno estimados, creo que como ya estamos por la parte del postre, debo informarles lo que tanto he esperado para comentarles.

Hikaru en una señal de protección, lleva a Miku a su habitación para que se quede jugando con sus juguetes.

Volviendo a la mesa, solamente estaban ellos 3. Se estaba empezando a generar una sensación de ansiedad entre ellos.

-Habla Kadmir.

-Bueno, antes que nada no es nada seguro pero debo informarles algo importante. Seguramente tu Hikaru le habrás entregado el sobre que te dejé aquella vez en el parque a Misa ¿no?

Misa sorprendida ante las palabras de Kadmir y mirando a Hikaru molesta, le pregunta a los ojos de él.

-¿Cuál Sobre?

Kadmir entendiendo que ha metido la pata, pero sin intención decide remediar las cosas y tratar de salvar la conversación

-eeeee….. Claro el sobre….. Seguramente Hikaru no ha podido dártelo porque tiene un código. ¿No es así Hikaru? Observaba a su compadre guiñándole el ojo sin que Misa lo viera

Hikaru dándose cuenta que se olvidó de darle el sobre a Misa, decide seguirle la corriente a Kadmir.

-¡AAAAAA!. Siiii. El sobre. Es verdad, tiene un código y me lo ibas a dar pero al final se nos pasó. Je je je.

Misa no era ninguna tonta. Estaba convencida de que Hikaru no le había entregado información relevante. Tratando de mantener la cordura y no mandarlo al demonio, le dice entre dientes.

-VE A BUSCARLO Y NO ME DIGAN QUE TIENE CÓDIGO PORQUE ES MENTIRA. Decía Misa un poco enojada mirando a Kadmir.

Hikaru sale disparando al desván en donde hay papeles. Lo abre y esta el sobre marrón que le dejo Kadmir hace 3 meses aprox.

Kadmir sonrojado y sin saber que decir, trataba de apaciguar las cosas.

Llega Hikaru y se lo deja en mano a Misa.

-GRACIAS.

Misa abre el sobre y en su interior había datos y coordenadas sobre una señal de radio, la ubicación exacta desde donde provenía y el código fuente de la misma.

No le costó trabajo leer toda esa información, ya que Misa era muy inteligente y capaz de descifrar cosas de ese tipo.

-Por lo que estoy leyendo, es una señal de radio, del tipo radiofaro de alta frecuencia repetitivo con un "loop" de 36,43 segundos.

-Guau. Es buena Mayor.

-Si, nada que envidar. A propósito. ¿De qué se trata esto?

Kadmir con las mejores intenciones intenta explicarle a Misa de que posiblemente se trate de una nave de la Armada de Supervisión

Una vez terminada la hipotética explicación de Kadmir, que duro como 10 minutos.

Los ojos verdes cristalinos de Misa pasaron a ser rojo de furia, quería matar a Hikaru por no haberle informado sobre esto, al margen que Kadmir dijo que no era preocupante porque no había enviado respuesta y genero un "doopler simulativo", en el cual incide en que la señal bordeo a la nave pero el remitente no tiene información sobre ello. Para el remitente es que la señal nunca ha llegado a destino.

Intentando no perder la cordura, pregunta

-¿Pudiste traducir esto?

-Sí, algo. En realidad no se entiende bien.

-¿Qué dice? Preguntaba Misa con curiosidad y Hikaru sin decir ninguna palabra

-Es raro, pero parece ser más un mensaje de bienvenida. Está en un idioma al que nosotros los Zentraedis lo llamamos Kretoriano. Es una lengua antigua, tan antigua que nosotros la hemos llegado a utilizar hace milenios, pero la Armada de Supervisión la utilizaba rara vez para comunicarse con alguien a que ellos llamaban "Mordus", una de las tantas veces que hemos interceptado sus comunicaciones.

Durante ciclos (algo así como Siglos para los Zentraedis), nuestros descendientes han tratado de interpretar quien era Mordus. Cuando tuvimos contactos con ustedes, llegamos a la conclusión que se trataba de algún tipo de Deidad.

-Ok, es muy interesante lo que dices. Pero no estas respondiendo mi pregunta….

-Ah sí… perdón quería explicarle para hacerte entender algunas cosas. Dice algo como "Bienvenido nuestro amado Lord Mordus."

Misa incrédula y un poco confundía pregunta nuevamente a Kadmir.

-¿Esto se repetía cada 36 segundos?

-Es lo que pude apenas traducir, pero lo demás es interferencia.

Un silencio lleno el living con dudas y preguntas que giraban en la mente de Misa. Hikaru por su parte observaba a ambos hasta que se le ocurrió decir algo

-Este Mordus al que haces mención. ¿Puede ser algún tipo de oficial supremo de su armada?

-Eso es probable, pero son meras hipótesis. Lo que si estoy seguro, es que la radiofrecuencia es del tipo que utilizaba la Armada de Supervisión en su tiempo.

-Ok. -Misa observaba la fecha de la comunicación y databa desde hace 3 meses, gira su cabeza observando a Hikaru- Creo que tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla.

-Misa, lo importante viene ahora. He podido localizar de donde proviene la señal-Dejando los informes con detalles de la ubicación exacta de la señal-. Aquí tendrás todo. La decisión es tuya.

-Ok. Los estudiaré.

-Bueno chicos. Estuvo muy rica la cena. Mejor me retiro. Mañana será un día agotador y tengo que hacer cosas.

-Ok Amigo. Le dice Hikaru acercándose.

Hikaru y Misa saludan a Kadmir y lo mismo lo hace Miku. Una vez que abandona la casa. La pareja no se dice ni una palabra, sino hasta que se acostaron en la cama. Había una tensión entre los dos. Pero todo se podría arreglar hablando

Tranquila y serena, después de un baño se acuesta en la cama junto a Hikaru y este estaba descansando sus ojos, pero en estado de vigía. Todavía no había conciliado el sueño pero estaba expectante a que su esposa le hable

-Bueno. Puedes empezar- Misa se acuesta de lado a Hikaru, girando su cuerpo y observándolo.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

-Tú dime. Todo, quiero que me digas todo. Lo que paso y porque no me dijiste. Todo.

-Ok….

Hikaru le explico todo desde el principio al fin. La discusión que tuvo con Kadmir, el sobre misterioso y lo que le ocultó durante 3 meses.

-….decidí ocultar el sobre. No sabía cómo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué sentiste que no me lo tenías que decir?-

-Recuerdo que hace unos años. Cuando estábamos en la nave de Britai, nos topamos con una nave de la Armada de Supervisión, que estaba abandonada y destruida. Tú estabas entusiasmada en ir a verla y hasta Exsedol te dijo que no era necesario ir. Pero tu insistente querías ir a verla. No era la prioridad de la misión. Entonces ante ese episodio, no quise que te agarrase la locura de hacer lo mismo hoy. Pero con la diferencia, que no sabríamos a lo que no enfrentáramos.

-¿Tu hiciste todo esto solo para protegernos?

-Lo hice en especial para que no tomaras decisiones apresuradas-

-Ja ja ja. ¿Acaso crees que iba a cometer semejante locura? Desde luego que no haría nada, sin antes estudiar la situación. Además, tú conoces las 4 directivas de nuestra misión. Y una de ellas es tener contacto con alguna civilización alienígena-

-Sí. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si esa civilización que quisiéramos contactar, tiene un trato hostil hacia nosotros?

-Bueno, para eso están nuestros pilotos y el conjunto de defensas en nuestra nave, para protegernos. Será una nave colonial, pero tenemos forma de defendernos ante un ataque perpetrado-

-Kadmir nos dijo en alguna oportunidad, que las naves de la Armada de Supervisión, eran muy poderosas. Imagínate lo que era el SDF-1. Su tecnología provenía de ellos y la nave era muy poderosa. El cañón que teníamos era poderoso. Podríamos diezmar una flota de naves en segundos.

-Lo sé. Por eso no pensaba en cometer ninguna estupidez al respecto-

-Misa, te pido perdón. No quiero que te enojes conmigo-

-Está bien Hikaru. Pero por favor, no hagas más esto. Me voy a enojar mucho si me vuelves a ocultar algo de esta gravedad-

-Te lo prometo-

Ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo y un lindo beso, para apagar las luces e irse a dormir.

Bar Ouckland. 18 de Octubre del 2016, 1:30 Hs.

Al norte de la ciudad, se encontraba la zona de entretenimientos de la nave. En una calle había un grupo de bares de diferentes tipos.

Jason y Carol se encontraban en el Bar Ouckland, sentados en una mesa para dos. El pintoresco bar, estaba casi a oscuras y pasaban algunos temas de bandas famosas de la tierra y algunos temas de Minmai.

Carol, estaba jugando con su trago, revolviendo un sorbete en el interior de la copa, con signos de preocupación.

-Carol. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada. Es que yo, no sé si hice bien en venir a este lugar.

-Jajajaja. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno ya sabes. No acostumbro venir a estos lugares. Durante toda mi vida, he dedicado la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi profesión.-Tomando un sorbo de su trago

-Pero alguna vez tienes que darte un respiro. No puedes ir por la vida leyendo todo el tiempo.

-Suena aburrido ¿no?

-Sí. La verdad que sí.

-¿Y tú como lo llevas Jason?

-¿Yo? Yo soy un piloto nada más. Me gusta volar y lo disfruto.

-Pero a veces tienes miedo ¿no?

-Tuve miedo cuando estuve en batalla. Recuerdo cuando estuve en el SDF-1-Suspirando- Aquellos años dorados. Fue en donde verdaderamente utilice mis dotes como piloto.

-¿Lo extrañas?-mirándolo a los ojos-

-Hay veces que sí y veces que no. Depende como este mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

-Porque me pareces una chica solitaria. ¿Sabes? Suelo venir a este lugar con mis compañeros y con otras mujeres. -Guiñándole un ojo-, jejejeje.

-Oooooh. Ya veo. Eres todo un encanto con las mujeres. -Ya con un poco más de confianza y agrado Carol le replica-

-No te creas. Aquí todas las mujeres de la milicia son bonitas, pero la mayoría son escandalosas. Salen en grupos y están al acecho de hombres. No me gusta ese tipo de mujeres. Prefiero algo más….

-¿Algo más tranquilo?

-Bueno, si se puede decir así. Jejejeje.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas en una mujer Jason? -Ya con medio vaso del trago-

-Oh vamos. ¿Por qué esas preguntas?

-No en serio. No es para incomodarte ni nada. Solo siento curiosidad. ¿Qué buscas en una mujer? ¿Qué es lo que te agrada o interesa?

-mmmmm Veamos. El físico no me importa mucho, aunque la primera impresión es lo que cuenta. Puedes ser una hermosura de mujer, bajo ese uniforme militar, pero quizás no seas agradable y terminas espantando a los hombres.

-¿Yo soy así? –sonrojándose-

-No. Tú eres seria, solitaria y eres una mujer preciosa.

-…Gracias.

-De nada. Jejejeje. ¿Tú que buscas en un hombre Lubrand?

-Bueno. Mi hombre perfecto tiene que ser, una persona adulta, seria, responsable, que me haga reír y que siempre me brinde felicidad y seguridad.

-Lo que todos quisiéramos de uno ¿no?

-Sí. Aunque me puedo dar algunas excepciones.

-¿A si cómo cuáles?

-Bueno. En realidad todos los hombres que me gustan, son casados.

Jason está sorprendido ante esa declaración de Carol

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué llegas a esa conclusión?

-Todos los hombres casados son buenos. Tienen una conducta y una fisonomía en el hogar. Se los nota responsables, pulcros y ordenados.

-Bueno. Son amores no correspondidos.

-Sí. Es triste lo que digo. Pero es la realidad. Jajajajaja.

-jajajajaj

Ambos se ríen a carcajadas. Por un lado se encontraba Jason, un joven teniente de la milicia, que lo que le gustaba era volar y por otro lado Carol Lubrand. Una Comandante seria y carismática, que saliéndose de ese mundo estructurado que día tras día vive, puede descansar y darse un espacio para meditar y charlar con otra persona, fuera de ese ámbito.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y ambos deberían retirarse.

-Se está haciendo tarde Jason. Mejor nos vamos.

-Ok, pido la cuenta.

Una vez que pagaron la cuenta, ambos se retiran del bar caminando por la calle. El auto de Carol estaba estacionado a la vuela. Jason por su parte no tenía movilidad propia.

-Bueno comandante, aquí nos separamos. Me tomo el transporte. Descanse fue una linda velada.

Lubrand lo toma sorpresivamente de la mano para que no se vaya.

-Espere teniente. Quiero que se quede un rato más. Aunque sea déjemelo llevarlo a su casa.

-Si no es mucha molestia.

-Para nada. Me ha sacado una sonrisa.

-Pero creo que no podré conducir. ¿Por qué no maneja usted teniente?

-Si no hay problema Comandante.

Ambos se suben al auto de Lubrand. Él la lleva a su completo habitacional.


End file.
